


wingman

by wenkwonkwank



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confused NoRenMin, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jeno hearttrob, LGBT, M/M, Multi, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, NoMin bestfriends, Other, Polyamory, RenHyuck bestfriends, Short Story, renjun-centric, test of friendships, wingman, wingman Jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenkwonkwank/pseuds/wenkwonkwank
Summary: The next set of words went through Renjun's left ear out to his right. Unbelievable. Confusing. Unbelievably confusing. It is as if Renjun went back in time where he knows just a little Korean.A few moments had already passed but he was still unable to process it or was refusing to accept it. He was baffled how he can easily answer math problems in no sweat but shutdown from just four korean words.For the nth time, Renjun looked at Jaemin's eyes, searching through whatever is hidden in his expression. The power of words are really something, especially if it came from Jaemin who is a mystery himself.This time, no more delaying tactics. Renjun digested those four words, understanding word-for-word as if his brain is going through a poorly capable google translation.Understanding was not enough if he doesn't know the meaning behind those words, "Make me your wingman".
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	1. It's not an offer

"So, do you like him?" Jaemin asked Renjun for the 4th time this free time period.

Renjun finally eyed the other, with his eyebrows furrowed from the constant questioning. 'who?' he mouthed.

"My bestfriend", Jaemin smiled stupidly, "Jeno".

"No" Renjun shut him up and proceeded to read his biology book. "Now, will you please shut up, we're in a library"

"Injun-ah! Why not?!" Jaemin shouted in frustration, earning a shush from the librarian and a few stern looks from the library goers. He quickly apologized to the people he disturbed and hastily went to Renjun's right side and clinged to his arm.

"Injun-ah, what's there to unlike about Jeno? He's cute, not cute as me though. Handsome, not as good-looking as me. Besides that, he's caring, nice, and has a nice body!" Jaemin even counted with his fingers the good traits he enumerated about Jeno. "Might not be as athletic as he seemed to be, but we could work on that. Now, what there's not to like?"

"Nothing" Renjun finally gave up reading for his project, closed his book, and looked at the other with an irritated face. 

"Then, what more do you want?" Jaemin sounded so annoyed and frustrated, he settled his head on his folded arm on the table.

"Nothing, I just don't like him" Renjun rolled his eyes on how the other is so persistent in selling his bestfriend out.

"Whether you like him or not," Jaemin straighten his back and took Renjun by both his shoulders. Renjun was in-between amused and shocked on how Jaemin was acting, "make me--" Even before Jaemin could finish his offer, he was cut off by Haechan, "Injun-ah, next class' Calculus might wanna go there early so we could sit toge--, oh hi Jaemin, what are you doing?"

"I'm persuading your bestfriend but he's unyielding like my research experiment" he dropped his arms from Renjun's shoulders and faced Haechan. "Why is Renjun so hard to convince? Hyuck-ah! teach me your ways!" now, Jaemin is holding both of Haechan's hands with his eyes pleading.

"Kiss him on the cheek, let's see if he'll be able to resist you" Haechan smiled playfully and folded his arms with a smile plastered on his face.

Jaemin did not think twice and just jumped on Renjun who's now struggling to get out of Jaemin's hold. "What the fuck Jaem! We're in a library" Renjun hissed in a small yet threatening voice and successfully pushed the other away. He then gave Haechan a I'm-gonna-kill-you look and a middle finger discretely for just the three of them to see.

"Looks like it only works if it's me Jaem, you're on your own now" Haechan patted Jaemin's back and gave Renjun a playful kissy face. "But please do that later, we have a quiz next sub, I need to sit next to Injun here my beautiful and smart bestfriend"

"No, I won't help you on that quiz. Dream on" Renjun said, as he pack his things, ready to run after.

"Jaem, looks like you can proceed to what you are doing" and without hesitation, Heachan held Renjun while Jaemin started to plant a kiss on Renjun's cheek where Jaemin is having a hard time doing so. 

\--

On their way to Calculus class, Renjun was not able to contain himself and slap Haechan's back, making Haechan screamed in pain and massaged the spot that was hit, "The heck Huang Renjun! Your hands are bony as fuck! Please refrain yourself from slapping me, it felt like I was slapped by a skeleton!" 

"I will, if you stop giving Jaemin those ridiculous and stupid advice or whatever!" Haechan just smiled slyly and clung on Renjun's arm as if he didn't insulted him of being a skeleton earlier.

"Aww! Is Injunnie's heart been racing the whole time? I'm sorry for giving you hard time running Injunnie's heart" Heachan said in a teasing tone while touching Renjun's left chest.

Renjun slapped Haechan's hand from his chest, "fuck off, good thing he's as oblivious as ever"

"You should really thank me for that play you ILLEGALLY signed me up to last year, it improved my lying skills" Haechan's grip on Renjun's arm began to tighten upon remembering the memory. "it hurts, you know" Renjun said as he wiggle his arms out from the grip. It's actually not hurting, Donghyuck's grip is weak.

"You better thank your dumb luck that Hyunjin asked me out after that play. If not, I'd be ripping your guts out right after that play" Heachan hissed between his teeth

"Shut up, you liked the spotlight, you were even on the campus paper. I saw you framed it, it's on your bed side"

"Yes, a daily reminder to me that you worked behind my back," Renjun eyed Haechan waiting for him to finish his sentence, "to give me light because I AM A STA--"

_"shit" "bro, that's Haechan" "I still wanna live"_

Haechan wasn't able to finish his sentence because a ball flew off hitting the back of his head. Good thing, Renjun was surprisingly strong, he was able to keep Haechan on his feet (literally and figuratively). Bad thing, Haechan is now looking like Satan's long lost son, looking for revenge.

Heachan looked behind his back and saw 5 figures running away, and one figure hesitating to go near and get the basketball back. Haechan picked the basketball up, and looked at the person. He immidiately recognized the other, "Mark Lee" he whispered between his breath.

Renjun almost immediately recognized the unfortunate person. He hurriedly tugged Haechan's arms fully aware of what he's going to do next but not aware of what to do to help Mark Lee.

After a few pulls in the arm, Renjun just sighed in defeat. He was not able to stop his bestfriend. He proceeded to the next best option: leave Heachan and go to their next subject. He let go of Heachan's arm, without the other noticing because he was fuming. He apologized to his bestfriend in his mind, hoping that they have telepathic ability between them. and prepared for the revenge he'll be recieving maybe tomorrow instantly.

Renjun started walking to their next class when a number of people made their way to see the scene Heachan was causing. As Renjun brush his way through the crowd, he bumped into someone. His hands involuntarily jolts away from the blonde man, until he finally recognized him.

"Sorry Jeno" Renjun said while was Jeno assisting him in his way out of the noise. He finally broke away from the crowd, and Jeno just standing in front of him flashing him an eye smile. Renjun can't help but remember what Jaemin did earlier, selling Jeno out as if he didn't like Jaemin (for a year now).

"It's okay, I got caught up by the flow of the crowd, but what are you doing there?" his tone sounded like he was worried and curious, Renjun smiled at how sincere Jeno was and replied, "You don't wanna know"

Right at that instant, they heard a loud thump and a gasp from the audience, hinting Renjun that his bestfriend successfully made a scene. Renjun and Jeno just made eye contact and laughed because both of them knew Haechan's going to regret that sooner or later.

Renjun and Jeno are friends but not close enough for them to have an after-class hangout at the ice cream parlor like Jeno and Jaemin or watch movie in their rooms like Haechan and Renjun. They're casual friends. They greet each on the hallways. They have each others' numbers. Seldom eat lunch together because Jaemin and Haechan are both their good friends. But they never really hang-out together just the two of them.

"I have to go now, I have calculus" Renjun looking at the time, 7 minutes before their subject.

"Let's walk together, I have Gen Math, it's on the same building" Jeno insisted, speeds up his steps to catch up to Renjun who nodded in response.

They just chat on their way to their subjects which was a new experience for the two of them but definitely a must try-again for them both.

\--

"Why'd you leave me there? I'm dethroning you from the title of being my bestfriend, there are lots of suitable replacement" Haechan hissed in a low voice to avoid attracting the attention of their professor. He was 17 minutes late on a 1-hr class, definitely a loss when they're taking a test

"I saved you a seat" Renjun not looking at the other, busy answering the questions written on the board.

"You know what, let's end our best friend--" 

"And the answers from 1 - 7, go and seat your butt, you still have 13 items to go" Renjun continued, not bothering to return the adoring smile from his bestfriend.

"and upgrade it to soul mates, I can always count on you soul mate!" Haechan grinned from ear to ear and started answering.

\--

'Aaahh' Haechan stretched his arms after the bell rang. "I didn't know how to solve number 13 to 20, I just scribbled some numbers on it and some fake solution, hope I could take partial points", he said in between his laugh of defeat.

"HYUCK-AH!!! INJUN-AH!!!" a shout coming from across the room. Haechan responded with, "NANA!!!" 

Renjun couldn't help but shake his head at the sight of the two. Jaemin ran towards them, holding a coupon on his right hand.

"Let's have ice cream, both of you don't have class anymore right? I have a coupon for a free banana split" Jaemin said with his eyes twinkling.

"Oh I have detention and it ends after 2 hours" Haechan frowned, "all thanks to my so-called bestfriend here" he then turned his gaze at Renjun and Renjun was just baffled but laughed it out. "I would like to have my answers back please" Renjun stretched out his arms to Haechan. The tan just cupped Renjun's hands and let out a few compliments of how Renjun's brain is so sexy and how he is so kind and loving and adorable. "Not to ruin this lovely moment but what about my coupon? My free banana split?" both Haechan and Jaemin looked at Renjun, waiting for him to say something. Renjun caught a hint of teasing in Haechan's eyes, the urge to bawl his best friend's eyes is extremely high as of the moment. 

"Injun, come with me, this promo ends this 5PM, I don't wanna waste this coupon!!!" Jaemin put his hands together and flashed his beautiful eyes. Haechan was just hiding his laugh because of his best friend's suffering. Renjun took a mental note to smack him hard tomorrow.

"Where's Jeno?" Renjun asked as he packed his things back to his bag. "He has after school club activity, Yangyang picked him up"

Renjun agreed on going to the ice cream parlor with him, thinking that he deserves a reward after that calculus short quiz. The three of them walked out the building. Haechan didn't want to miss a moment to tease his best friend, he lightly elbowed the Chinese but Renjun knew better than to look at that demon spawn disguised as his bestfriend. After a while, Haechan bid them good bye and his wiggled his brows to his best friend and mouther, 'Good luck'. Renjun was just glad Jaemin was already walking away because of his enthusiasm to eat FREE dessert.

The ice cream parlor was just a few minutes walk from the campus, on their way there, Renjun and Jaemin just talked.

\--

After sharing a big bowl of banana split for 5 persons, they ordered two more ice cream cone for take out. Renjun's apartment was along the way Jaemin's house so they walked together. They couldn't stop talking, that they didn't noticed they were going the wrong way.

"It's totally your fault! You can't stop talking on how your Jisung's favorite hyung! When obviously you aren't" Renjun complained

"Well, if you stopped talking about Haechan flipping out on a random stranger at school, we could've stopped ourselves from laughing and actually see where we were going" Jaemin argued back.

They didn't stopped on arguing until Renjun finally stopped talking, "Wow look! Finally, a playground not occupied by gremlims", Jaemin just furrowed his eyebrows together and mouthed, 'gremlims?'

"Kids, Nana, kids are gremlims" and Jaemin just responded with his smile and thought: so stingy haha

"Ever since I came here to Korea, the playgrounds are always packed with kids" Renjun then started to glide towards the swing and Jaemin just followed him with his eyes. Now, Renjun fixed his sit on the swing and pushed himself. A few seconds later, Jaemin was now pushing him. He just smiled and closed his eyes.

His heart was beating rapidly, swelling with affection for this boy behind his back. He didn't expect that his exchange program will end up to permanent transfer of schools. It has been roughly 2 years since he came here, but his heart is starting to settle with his friends, Haechan, and of course, Jaemin.

Renjun's eyes were still closed, feeling the contrasting warm and cool breeze made by the dawn. He noticed that Jaemin stopped pushing him and heard his footsteps as he walk away. With the sun slowly coming down, a few sun rays still managed to hit his shut eyes but he still didn't bother to move. He's trying to save this moment to his heart, down to the smallest details. Knowing that Jaemin isn't aware of how this moment is affecting him, made this rare occurrence more valuable, a secret to keep just to himself. 

"Renjun!" with that, Renjun opened his eyes only to witness Jaemin on the top of the slide. Rays of light delicately landed on his skin, giving him the spotlight that Renjun thought he deserves. The light made a point of highlighting each of Jaemin's beautiful features from that big inviting eyes to his sweet smile. The world really wated him to shine more, enough to make Renjun be blinded.

"Renjun-ah!" Jaemin repeated, this time Renjun snapped out from his trance and squinted his eyes due to the light that had stricken his face. "What?" he answered and stood up from his and moved to the end of the slide.

"Back in the library," Jaemin faced Renjun, this time, the light is not illuminating Jaemin anymore, he completely blocked the light making him look like a dark figure almost. The atmosphere suddenly shifted to something colder. Renjun didn't know if it is just the dark slowly invading the sky or if it's the night breeze, whatever that cold is, it's piercing though Renjun.

"Back when you were trying to kiss me?" Renjun let out a forced laugh, trying to ease up the mood he's sensing.

"No, before that, I was about to give you an offer" Jaemin looked at Renjun in the eyes that made the latter shiver. Jaemin's eyes are loud, full, and almost speaking, yet no words were conveyed. "Actually, not an offer, more of telling you what I'm going to do next"

Renjun was still looking at Jaemin, eyes full of confusion, knowing fully that Jaemin won't answer a single question he has in mind, always leaving him in utter bewilderment, and yet he still manage to say, "What is that?" 

Renjun didn't know that he moved until he found himself at the bottom of the slide. Jaemin slide down and met Renjun. He grabbed the smaller's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"You" the first word that slipped out Jaemin's mouth 

"and Jeno" he said hurriedly, but it felt like it was pondered upon for a long time.

The next set of words went through Renjun's left ear out to his right. Unbelievable. Confusing. Unbelievably confusing. It is as if Renjun went back in time where he knows just a little Korean. 

A few moments had already passed but he was still unable to process it or was refusing to accept it. He was baffled how he can easily answer math problems in no sweat but shutdown from just four korean words. 

For the nth time, Renjun looked at Jaemin's eyes, searching through whatever is hidden in his expression. The power of words are really something, especially if it came from Jaemin who is a mystery himself. 

This time, no more delaying tactics. Renjun digested those four words, understanding word-for-word as if his brain is going through a poorly capable google translation. 

Understanding was not enough if he doesn't know the meaning behind those words, "Make me your wingman".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I don't really know if this is short for a chapter or sumn but bare with me! I still don't know how many chapters I'll make but this will probably be just short. I have a lot of time in my hands because of this quarantine. Hope you all stay inside your house and wash your hands! I'm planning on writing about MarkHyuck after this NoRenMin hehe


	2. Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat a sprout blooming between Renjun and Jeno

Jaemin clearly said, "Make me your wingman" and yet, Renjun can't comprehend what he wants. 

All possible ways to reject that ridiculous proposition came to the smaller one's head. However, he was overpowered by his confusion and sense of betrayal even though he has no right to feel it in the first place. Of all the ways he thought of came down to one, "Why?"

Before Jaemin could answer, Renjun's phone started to ring which made him think: man, a lot of people got cut off this day. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw the caller, "Oh it's Chenle"

Jaemin just nodded to.

"Hello, Lele" Renjun said as he picked up the line.

_"Hyung, where are you? I bought chicken today and Sicheng-hyung bought some jjajangmyeon"_

"I'm at a park near the apartment, I'm with Nana"

 _"Bring Jaemin-hyung then, but before you go back, could you buy some cola at cider?"_ Renjun could hear Winwin shouting on the background _"And milk too please"_

"Yes yes, okay. I'll be going now." Renjun ended the call and looked at Jaemin. 

"Chenle and Sicheng-hyung are looking for me, we're going to eat now" he said as he put his phone back to his pocket, "they also told me to bring you over for some dinner". Jaemin declined and said that his family will have some samgyupsal and korean beef tonight, he doesn't want to miss it.

The atmosphere was awkward but not stiffening. None of them talked when they bought the drinks at the nearest convenience store nor when they were walking to Renjun's apartment. Upon arriving, they immediately bid their good bye's and parted ways. On Renjun's way up to apartment complex, he couldn't stop thinking on why was Jaemin acting that way and why did he suddenly came up with this whole wingman thing and why him of all people. Isn't it awkward if your friends started to date, he thought

His head was full of questions that he didn't noticed how time went by so fast, and now he's eating with Chenle and Sicheng.

\--

Renjun was the first one to woke up in their apartment. He was glad that today is Sunday, he's not going to school and won't have to deal with Jaemin because he swore that he spent most of his brain cells last night thinking and probably spent the rest now for organizing his thoughts.

He then decided to make himself a cup of coffee, to wake himself up and energize his brain for another day of thinking. While the coffee maker is working, he checked his phone. He was shocked (not really) on how his inbox and phonebook was bombarded by Haechan, so he decided to call him back and also, to keep his mind away from that matter for a moment. After just one ring, Haechan answered.

"Good Mor--" Renjun was cut off by his bestfriend's scolding. Haechan complained on how Renjun deliberately ignored all his calls last night, saying that it's a matter of life and death and accusing him that he doesn't care whether his soul mate is still alive after 16 miss calls and 52 unread messages.

"Well, Sorry" Renjun answered without sounding sorry at all that made the other line shout at him. 'Calling him in the morning woke me up indeed', Renjun thought to himself while holding the phone far from his ear as possible. "Something came up last night", Renjun added.

 _"Oh... something is it"_ Haechan teasingly replied and Renjun could imagine his smile and the up and down motion of his eyebrows from the other line.

"It doesn't involve with me exchanging spit with Nana or me confessing, keep on dreaming Hyuck-ah" Renjun replied, not hinting the other about the exact thing that happened, and he could sense how disappointed his bestfriend was from his sigh and _"You lack action my friend"_

Renjun is not the type of person to will tell his problems to his friends, he's the type of person that would tell his friends his problems after solving it. He would rather solve it alone, than pass on the burden to others.

"Enough with me, what happened to you last night? Are you going to force me to join me you on a double blind date thingy? Again? Have you forgotten what happened to Chan before?" Renjun said while pouring his coffee to his cup.

 _"Nope, and I won't forget how you poured your gravy in his drink and stomp on his feet. Very mature of you, Huang Renjun"_ Haechan can't help but laugh remembering that night.

"He disrespected THE Little Prince! It's a very heart-warming and educational literary piece and fyi, I didn't agree on going with you that night. You tricked me, you said that we'll go to a book signing" Renjun said slightly increasing his voice.

 _"Book signing? At night? You're such a fool Injunnie, that's why you're my favorite"_ Haechan said while still laughing and probably scrunching up his whole face in Renjun's imagination.

"Well, I don't know how book signing events work here in Korea, okay" Renjun said in defense. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question? What happened last night?"

Haechan stopped laughing and huffed an amount of air to the phone, "I think Mark Lee wants to give me a taste of revenge" and the line was silent until Renjun laughed

"Mark Lee? The campus' favorite? The Mark Lee that was featured in last campus paper for feeding all the stray cats and dogs on campus during his whole stay in campus? That Mark Lee?" Renjun said, not believing his bestfriend even a tiny bit.

 _"Yes"_ Haechan answered surely.

"Okay, you probably might have hit his nose badly yesterday but I think he won't be that level of petty and aren't you guys friends or something?" Haechan shouted from the other line again, "Okay, okay, what did he do yesterday?"

_"He's asking me out on a date later"_

"Oh..." silence, "Are you sure the hit yesterday, didn't damaged your brain? You're becoming a bigger liar Hyuck-ah"

 _"Shut up! That's why I'm telling you! He's after me! He wants REVENGE!"_ Haechan said in an overly dramatic voice and his face probably doing the same.

"Oh..." silence, "I didn't know he swings that way, he's straight af to me" Renjun said totally ignoring Haechan's theory about Mark's plan of revenge.

 _"Huang Renju--"_ and the line was cut off.

Renjun looked at his phone and it was out of battery. 'Wow', Renjun thought to himself. His mind was fully occupied last night that he didn't even noticed his phone was running low.

He charged his phone in the living room and decided to enjoy his cup of hot coffee. He'll suffer the consequences of the cut-off call tomorrow.

\--

Renjun is running late for his second subject today which is History. He's sprinting to his next classroom while cursing Haechan in his mind. Apparently, Haechan accidentally took his bag, he "mistook" it for his bag, (Renjun's bag is a plain sky blue jansport while Haechan's bag is white with red patterns Herschel backpack with glittered-icons stitched to it) and placed it in the west side bench of the campus, the opposite side where his history class takes place. 

Renjun just sighed on how easily he thought of facing the consequences of their cut-off call and for leaving him with Mark Lee last weel. 'Too much for a revenge', Renjun thought to himself, still swearing at Haechan for earlier than expected PE session.

After a few minutes of sprinting (it felt like hours to Renjun), he finally arrived at his History class' room. He went through the door at the back. He discretely went inside, trying his best not to get the attention of his Professor who's known for throwing his pointer or anything he had grab-hold to at late comers.('Way to go Donghyuck', Renjun thought)

He quickly scanned the room for a seat, only to see Jeno timidly waving his hand and pointing at the vacant space beside him. Before Renjun could even think, his feet led him to Jeno's side and carefully pull the seat at sat on it.

"Thanks" Renjun whispered-talked to Jeno. The other just replied with his famous eye-smile.

As the lecture continues, Renjun's attention slowly drifted away and the incident from the other night clouded his mind, seating beside Jeno is totally not helping him. Speaking of which, Renjun hasn't heard from Jaemin since that night, a good thing for him though. Renjun slowly turned his head to look at the blonde boy beside him who's eagerly taking down notes.

Sharp jawline. High nose. Sparkling eyes. Renjun can't help but to adore the other one's features and with the addition of his great personality, surely, a lot of people would want Jaemin's offer of being a wingman. ('Who wouldn't?', Renjun questioned). Maybe Renjun would've been happier upon hearing the offer, if he wasn't crushing on Jaemin bigtime for over a year now.

Renjun snapped back to reality when the doors slammed back and the seats were being pushed, cue that class has been dismissed. Thankful that, he wasn't caught by Jeno that he was staring at him like a creep.

"Bye Renjun, I have Calculus, see you around!" Jeno said as he waved his hand and flashed a small smile. The blonde turned around and made his way to the door. Renjun noticed how people followed him with their eyes as he walked by, be it a male or a female. Renjun thought: Jaemin should really reconsider who to offer his wingman-ship whatever.

The day went by unexpectedly smoothly and hassle-free for Renjun. Haechan stopped plotting his revenge for him, he hasn't seen Jaemin's shadow even for a second, and no new interaction were made with Jeno. He wouldn't want to see that famous duo, not until he figures out what Jaemin is thinking and if Jeno knows.

Days passed by in an instant without him noticing, probably because he was not pestered upon by his bestfriend, which is an unusual thing, especially knowing that his bestfriend is Haechan. Also, no sign of Jaemin nor Jeno.

\--

It's Friday. Renjun decided to text his bestfriend to eat lunch together at the cafeteria. He was thankful for a few days off from the bickering but can't help to instinctively long for it after days of his absence.

 **Renjun**  
_Lunch?_

and before he could lock his phone (barely 10 seconds), Haechan replied instantly.

**Donghyuck**

_C U 10 mins_

_  
_

_usual table._

Renjun smiled at how his bestfriend really replies so fast yet so brief, opposite of how he replies in real life, still fast but definitely not brief. 

Renjun loves how peaceful his life is right now but a little (actually big if it's Haechan) chaos would make it perfect. Speaking of chaos, looks life life won't give Renjun an easy time. 

"Yo!" Jaemin greeted as he sneaked upon Renjun's back which made him jump from where he was standing and almost threw his phone. Renjun looked like he has seen a ghost (which he technically did, because he hasn't heard from the other after the playground incident).

"Oh, hey Nana" Renjun awkwardly greeted back, not knowing what face to show the taller. He hasn't heard from him for almost a week and definitely those days were not enough for him to gather his thoughts about the 'offer'. He decided to look at his phone, trying to look busy.

Jaemin probably or not noticed the stiffness in Renjun's voice, still he decided to push it aside. He flung his hands around the smaller one's shoulder, with a smile plastered on his face he said, "Ready for step one?" 

Renjun almost dropped his phone again (thankful he did not) and immediately looked at Jaemin's who most definitely still is smiling. "Step one?", he said voice full of confusion.

Jaemin did not answer instead lead them to the cafeteria. They sat at the usual table, as Haechan said, with Renjun still having no clue of what Jaemin is planning. Jaemin took out his phone from his pocket and started typing.

"Ya!" Renjun trying to catch Jaemin's attention. After a few more 'ya's, Jaemin stopped typing and instead of looking at Renjun, he looked around. After a few seconds of searching, Jaemin stood from his seat and waved his hand, "Here! We're here"

Renjun looked at the direction where Jaemin was waving, hoping and wishing that it's Haechan, which is unlikely, highly unlikely. To Renjun's greatest fears, yes, it is not Haechan.

"Hi Jeno" and other forms of greeting were made when Jeno made his way to their table. Jeno was not really trying so hard, yet he still managed to get too much attention. (Renjun thought, 'I would too, if I wasn't too whipped for this dumbass in front of me")

"Hey guys" Jeno greeted both of them after being swarmed by people. He seated next to Jaemin, looking innocently that had convinced Renjun that Jeno here doesn't know a thing his bestfriend is scheming.

Jaemin was smiling not until Haechan showed up. "Hey, I know y'all missed me but let's do the greetings later, I'm starving" Haechan pulled Renjun from his seat and to their shock, Jaemin grabbed Haechan by the shoulder. Everyone knew not to mess with someone who is hungry, especially if that someone is named Lee Donghyuck. Haechan was about to smack Jaemin.

"Hey Hyuck-ah, have you heard?" Jaemin smiled mischievously with his eyebrows raising up and down, knowing fully that he has caught Haechan's gossip-loving soul. Haechan faced Jaemin, giving him the 'give-me-the-deets' look.

"Changbin's going to confront Bang chan this lunch" Haechan was not convinced to skip his lunch with Jaemin's information, taking two steps away from the table and dragging Renjun along with him.

Jaemin still smiling, he added, "About Felix", right there he knew he won because Haechan let go of Renjun's arms and in a blink of an eye, replaced it Jaemin's.

With a smile, Haechan clung tighter on Jaemin's hands, "Nana, let's go" he said sweetly. "You two, have lunch, I'll be watching some drama" Haechan sing-songs, can't wait for another gossip session.

"Have fun you two!" Jaemin winked at Renjun and waved at his bestfriend. Renjun can't help but to give him a one last look of defeat (and anger) at Jaemin. He can't think of any way out because at cue, his stomach started growling, regretting how he skipped breakfast because of a quiz in first subject. 

He looked at the blonde, can't help but to wince. "So, this is step one" Renjun whispered sounding more defeated than when the time he lost a bet to Haechan.

"What?" Jeno tilted his head when he did not catch what Renjun said. ( _'Man, he's cute'_ , Renjun's conscience thought which he deliberately ignored and pushed aside)

"I said, let's get food now" he forced a smile, hoping the other won't notice how stiff his expressions are right now. 

On their way to the stalls, Renjun can't help but feel awkward and nervous at the same time. It's his first time having lunch with the other. It's also his first time feeling the weight of public stare when he's just going about to get something to eat ( _'Oh right, Jeno's the public's sweetheart'_ he remembered while trying to figure out why people are following them by their eyes).

When they ordered and about to pay, "I'll pay" Jeno said stopping Renjun's hands from giving the cashier his money. Renjun laughed inside his mind, _'What, am I in a K-drama?'._

Renjun just let Jeno pay up and unconsciously said, "I'll pay for our next lunch". Renjun just shook his head and bit his lip knowing that he implied that they'll going to have lunch again, alone. He smiled in defeat and thought, _'Yes Jaemin, you won this time'_

They sat where they left there bags, the first minutes where silent and awkwardness filling the air. It was their first lunch together after all.

"So, how's your stay in Korea?" Jeno trying to break the stiffness around them. Renjun just looked at him which made Jeno conscious. "Oh I know you're here for more than a year now, I'm just asking... how are you?" the blonde panicked, the last words came out a little high-pitched than usual that made Renjun laugh a little.

"I'm fine. The whole stay here is fun except for school work and requirements" he replied with a smile. "I have trusted friends here, so extending my stay here is literally my best decision in life", Renjun added.

"I remember how Doyoung hyung, Yuta hyung, and Nana are the only ones who can handle Haechan, seeing him being sassed by you last year was a scene" excitement is present in Jeno's tone.

"Well, who wouldn't consider two college students fighting for the last chocolate ice cream cone in the middle of the street a scene?"

Their conversation flew smoothly more than expected because they didn't noticed how time went by hastily and it's time for their next subject.

"See you around" Jeno flashed his puppy eye-smile and walked the other way. Renjun just waved his goodbye and unconsciously smiled back.

Renjun did not seem to regret what happened and rather the opposite of it. It was fun eating lunch with the other, and he could sense the blooming friendship between them but Renjun can't imagine going beyond that possible relationship. Besides, it doesn't change the fact the Renjun is still has a big fat crush on Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still having a hard time writing since English is not my first language, but I hope you all like it!


	3. Step One Point Five

Days went by with Renjun, Haechan, Jaemin and Jeno having lunch together most of the time. Not a new sight really, instead it's a refreshing one for the four of them. They rarely eat together before due to... the don't really know. But with the four of them spending more time together now, the friendship between them strengthened within those time.

"Jeno-yah, final's coming, can you teach me Chemistry?" Haechan pleaded, matching it with puppy eyes. In his aegyo voice, "Injunnie, my dearest bestfriend slash soul mate, can you teach me calculus and biology too? you don't want your poor soulmate repeat year right?"

Renjun who looks unaffected by Haechan's sudden cute attack, "No", he immediately rejects but he knows, anytime this weekend Haechan will come crash and invade their apartment, forcing him to teach Haechan.

On the other hand, Jeno who they thought is not weak for cute things, said, "Okay, you can come by this weekend. Mom and Dad haven't seen you for years now." Renjun was reminded that the three of them have been friends since high school. (Jaemin and Jeno had been friends since childhood.) 

"Well, I do miss your dad's almond milk and brownies" Haechan pouted, to avoid his mouth from watering. He smiled in victory and how surprised he was able to convince Jeno. "Also, your mom's beauty"

"Jeno's a fool for me" he whispered to Renjun, still grinning because of his picture in mind of a higher grades and a full stomach.

"Jeno's just plain nice" Renjun glanced at Jeno who now sprayed water from his nose and laughed like a seal because of what Jaemin said. "and plain stupid", he added.

"It's settled then, Haechan, bring Injunnie with you this saturday" Jaemin decided for them. "But yah! Haechan-ah, why aren't you asking me to teach you?" he protested.

"You're as bad as me Nana, don't fool yourself" within a split second, Jaemin dashed to Haechan, putting him in a headlock. The rest of the day flew by easily. 

\--

Saturday morning. Renjun woke up around 7 in the morning, their set time is 9AM. He spent a few minutes lying in bed still, and doing his favorite thing to do, think. 

It has been a while since step one and to be honest, Renjun had completely forgotten about it but since he is given the luxury of time now, he is on edge yet again. For Renjun, these past weeks had been easy to navigate through. He can say that he now formed a circle of friends, Haechan, Jaemin and Jeno. He noticed how he got closer to the other two (Jaemin and Jeno). How he is now comfortable with Jaemin... and Jeno.

With that thought, Renjun gasped. _'Jaemin, is this part of your plan?'_. Renjun didn't really noticed how exactly he got along with Jeno better these days, he just knows he is now. He clicked his tongue and jumped up to sitting position. He shook his head in amusement but not in a good way. Jaemin, you sly...

Right at that moment, his phone rang.

"Good morning, Hyuck"

 _"You better be out of your bed right now, we should go there early, I miss Uncle Donghae's signature almond milk"_ Renjun could hear the shower running on the background.

"I'm out of the bed, I was about to eat breakfast" 

_"Just take a bath slowpoke, Uncle and Aunt will feed us, I swear!"_ Renjun just laughed at how thick-faced his bestfriend is, not that he is surprised of. He said his goodbye and ended the call.

He then took a bath. _'No time to overthink, Renjun'_ he said to himself as cold water starts dripping from his body. _'No time to overthink, Renjun'_ , he membled to himself again.

\--

Renjun just finished fixing himself and is now looking for a sock to wear when the doorbell rang.

**_Ding dong_ **

"I guess, that's Donghyuck hyung. I'll get it" Chenle shouted in the living room. Renjun heard Chenle's footsteps emerging to the door and the creek of the door as he opened it.

"Chenle-yah!!!" with that, Renjun could hear the addition of another pair of feet stepping inside their apartment. "I brought you cupcakes! Two for you and one for Sicheng hyung", Haechan said as he lift a container with the goods in it.

"Woah, I didn't know you're into baking, hyung! It looks nice" Chenle said as he grabbed the bag from Haechan's hand and opened the container, revealing a chocolate cupcake with red icing and different toppings on it.

"I'm not, it was given to me by a stalker" Haechan shrugged his shoulder, decided to put on a smug look while Renjun just rolled his eye after hearing _stalker_. "Don't worry, I ate three of that last night and I haven't died yet, it means those cupcakes are safe"

Chenle put the container on the kitchen table and helped himself with one piece. Chenle had a sudden mukbang session, saying _'delicious'_ in different language (actually just 3, in korean, mandarin and english). Renjun had just finished putting his socks on and went to the kitchen. He was about to get one cupcake when Haechan slapped his hand.

"I clearly said, two for Chenle and one for Sicheng hyung, where's the Renjun there?", he hissed as he move the container away from Renjun and coo at how well Chenle was munching the cupcake. "That's revenge for you, Huang Renjun!"

Renjun was confused, his eyebrows furrowed, head tilted, "for what? for being more awesome than you?" 

"No, for doubting me" Haechan's back to he's smug face. "Told you, he..." he leans closer to Renjun, "Mark Lee. He's after me" he said in a gritted teeth. "Plus, I'm more awesome than you" and he sticked his tongue out.

Renjun's eyebrows are still furrowed together, lips formed a pout. Haechan have said a lot of bizarre things like Taeyong hyung went out with Jaehyun hyung (two of the famous alumni at their school) or Yuta hyung being whipped for Sicheng hyung, that turned out to be actually true. With that in mind, Renjun just resorted to believe in his bestfriend, even though he thinks that Mark is not, not even in his wildest dream, swings _that_ way.

"Can you go any faster, turtle? My stomach's grumbling! and I have no plan on eating you" Haechan as he walked to the doorstep.

Renjun's tying his shoes, "I'm right behind you, thick-faced"

\--

The Lee residence is not that far away from Renjun's apartment, it's in the same neighborhood. It only took them a few minutes of walking when they arrived at their gate.

"We're here" Haechan said, while extending his arms as if he's presenting Jeno's house. Haechan fixed his hair first before pressing the doorbell twice, Renjun was a few steps away from the gate, observing the house. After a few minutes, the speaker below the doorbell beeped, "Oh Donghyuck-ah, it's you! Jeno, open the gate" said the man behind the speaker.

The door from the house opened and Jeno, still in his pajamas, ran to the gate to open it for the two.

"You guys are early, I was just about to take a bath" there was still a smudge of cream on Jeno's mouth, he just probably finished eating and is now drinking his morning beverage, with his bed hair (Renjun thinks it's cute).

Haechan not missing any moment to blabber, started talking as Jeno greeted them, "I missed Uncle's brownies, you know, and I know they will offer me food the moment I step into the house" Haechan confidently said. "I brought Renjun too, might as well help him gain some weight or something, your parents can't resist adorable creatures like us" Haechan pointed at himself and at Renjun to emphasize the _us_ in his sentence.

"Well, come on in" as Jeno lead the way to their house, not actually listening to what Haechan just said.

As they remove their shoes at the doorsteps, Renjun can't help but let his eyes wonder. Between awe and expected, Jeno's house exudes an aura in a fine line between simple and sophisticated. White colored walls, family photos, and abstract paintings placed up the walls right from the entrance, chandelier hanging from the second floor. _'Very Jeno-like'_ Renjun thought to himself.

A man showed up from what Renjun thinks of the back kitchen, "Donghyuck, my man!", the man greeted and did a bro-hug with his bestfriend. The man in his late 30's to early 40's faced Renjun and gave him a warm smile, resembling of Jeno.

"Hello, I'm Jeno's dad, but call me Uncle Donghae or Uncle works" he said. Renjun smiled and introduced himself to the man.

"Uncle, your favorite friend of Jeno's haven't eaten yet" Renjun just sighed and internally face-palmed himself after hearing his bestfriend being thick-faced again. The older man didn't looked surprised, he looked like he expected it or he's used to it.

"Jeno gave me a heads-up, I was just getting the ingredients at the back, you could help me"

"Would glad to Uncle!" and Haechan even salute.

"If you want to help too, Renjun, you could come with us" Renjun was too shy to decline Uncle Donghae's offer that he just nod furiously, making the older one let out a small laugh. "Jeno my baby, you should take a bath now, I can take care of them. Actually, looks like Renjun here is more than capable in handling Donghyuck"

Jeno's ears burned red from being called baby in front of his friends, he just dashed his way upstairs. 

The friends just diligently followed the older's orders. They brought ingredients from the back to the kitchen table and Renjun figures that it's for Haechan's cravings, almond milk and brownies, and also for ham and cheese grilled sandwich.

"My wife's upstairs, she just took a bath, she'll probably be down any minute now" and as if on cue, steps were heard coming from the second floor, "speaking of the angel" he said with a smile on his face, an awfly smitten face to be exact, and fixing his look to the stairs.

Renjun couldn't help but stare at the lady going down the stairs. He thinks that he will probably, most certainly, one hundred percent, be mistaken of her age if he just met her somewhere else. She's probably in her late 30's, considering Jeno's age but her visuals, probably better than most celebrities he sees on TV.

Jeno's mother looks like someone that would be dubbed as 'Ice Princess' if she's still in school, Renjun concludes. "Oh hi boys," she smiled, only to bright up the whole house. She then looked at Renjun, "and a cutie"

She then find her place next to her husband's side and kissed his cheek, "what's your name?", she offered a sweet smile to Renjun. Renjun was shocked that she's completely different from what he imagined of 'Ice Princess'.

Renjun politely introduced himself, not really knowing how to stop himself from fidgeting in place. He's in between being comfortable because Jeno's family is incredibly nice and good-looking or being awkward because Jeno's family is incredibly nice and good-looking.

Auntie Joohyun or Aunt Irene, she likes the latter, just sat at the kitchen counter watching how chaotically organized their kitchen was with 2 other boys helping her husband. Renjun was just really bossed around by Haechan who is being bossed around by Uncle Donghae, basically, Uncle Donghae gives an instruction to Haechan, then Haechan passes it off to Renjun.

"You make a good messenger, Hyuck, you should consider changing your future career" Renjun sarcastically said to his bestfriend as he remove his apron. They just finished putting the last batch of brownies inside the oven.

"Oh why, thank you, I'm good at everything" Haechan said with his hand placed on his chest and no hint of embarrassment as he exit himself from the kitchen to sit beside Aunt Irene.

"You two are so cute! You remind me of my bestfriends" Auntie Irene said with excitement in her tone. 

Jeno just went down the stairs and sat on the sofa, "Woah, smells nice, good job you guys!", he said as he lead himslef in the oven to see the brownies being baked.

"Uncle Donghae and I will take the credit, Haechan's just a spectator" Renjun said as he placed himself on Jeno's side trying to look at their baked goods. It cause the blonde to jump on how close their faces are, "Woah there, I know I'm incredibly handsome up close"

Renjun just shrugged it off and sat next to his bestfriend, where Jeno's parents started to swarm him with question. Renjun had decided to be more comfy and less agitated with Jeno's family, he means that even if they're all undeniably gorgeous and extremely warm, they're humans too.

"So, Renjun, why did you decided on continuing college here in Korea? Aren't you homesick? I get sad whenever I don't get to hug our baby Jeno once a day" Aunt Irene said in a pout as she pinch Jeno's cheek. Jeno immediately retreated from where he is and sat on the sofa to get away from his mother.

"Well, the education offered here in Korea and China are almost the same" Renjun thinks, "Actually, I don't really know, the moment my school asked me if I wanted to transfer here, I immediately answered yes without second thoughts", he just smiled while answering.

"As for my parents, I always text them, we call and video chat, catching-up when time permits" the mood suddenly became sad when Renjun talked about his parents, "it gets lonely at some point", he forced to show off a smile despite the sadness overpowering the glow in his eyes.

Jeno's parents decided not to pry over the boy's business and instead, asked about Renjun and Haechan's friendship. The conversation flowed smoothly thanks for Haechan's non-stop mouth, Renjun's sassy replies, and Jeno's reaction. A few minutes later, Jeno's parents put the brownies inside the fridge and decided to go outside to leave the kids alone.

"It's a quarter before 10, Jaemin's running late again" Jeno unlocked his phone to check the time and his inbox, "Classic Nana, but he literally lives right across the street", he added while he points at the the blue-painted house that is... across the street.

Renjun's eyes narrowed, "How I thought he was caught by trraffic or something", he laments while staring at Jaemin's house.

"You can fetch him up if you want Injunnie, he must've forgotten about group study like how he forgets studying on his own" despite Haechan's sudden diss, there's an underlying teasing tone in his voice that Renjun hopes he's the only one able to detect it. Jeno just nodded in agreement with Haechan's suggestion.

Despite Renjun being one with Jeno's couch already, he lazily get up on his feet and borrowed one of Jeno's slippers. He walked up to the street, finding himself in front of Jaemin's house. Mix of excitement and nervousness started flowing through his body, suddenly he's regretting on agreeing to his best friend's lame tactics. He's now thinking of a million and one comebacks to Haechan when he thought of chickening out and go back to Jeno's house. 

Before thinking of the most awesome comeback, a familiar figure stepped out of the house and flailing his wet hair. 

It's Jaemin, half-naked, hair drenched in water. Renjun might be guilty, imagining that view for over months now but seeing it in real person caught him off guard. With the sudden visual attack, Renjun gulped and the most stupid thing happened, he choked at his own saliva.

"Oh, Injun-ah! Why are you-- crap! The group study!" Jaemin clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers, "knew it, I'm forgetting something, not just leaving the stove open, right about now" silence, "shit, the stove!"

Renjun could hear Jaemin's scream outside his house and decided to ignore it and still think of him as the cutest person in the whole world. After a full minute, Jaemin stepped out of his house, with a t-shirt on which made Renjun a little sad that his show ended earlier than expected.

"Did you bring your notes?" Renjun asked as Jaemin locks their gate.

"The question is, do I have notes?" he said with a childish grin in his face.

"Why did I bother asking you" Renjun rolled his eyes and started walking. Jaemin catched up to the smaller one and wrapped his arms around the other's arms.

Renjun had to physically stop himself from being giddy from the sudden skinship. Jaemin is clingy person in nature, to anyone, to everyone. But he still can't help from smiling, at least he's getting closer, even with zero percent chance of being together.

"We're here!" Jaemin announced as they walked inside Jeno's house. Jaemin immediately went Jeno, he let go Renjun's arms instantly to cling himself to his bestfriend. Renjun can't help but frown on how short-lived his dream was, he didn't even noticed Haechan's pulling his arm back to the living room.

Haechan whispered to his ear, "Don't make it too obvious", and he was forced to be back to normal.

\--

"Alright, let's have lunch! I'm starving!" Jaemin stretched his arms in the air after hours of stuDYING. "Man, I don't even remember they taught that!"

"Do you even listen to lectures in the first place?" Renjun stood from his chair to strecth his back.

"Yes, I do!"

"Maybe in PE, yes" Haechan sassly said as he helped himself with a glass of water.

"At least, I didn't dropped my PE"

Haechan's eyes narrowed from the sudden attack and hissed, "Wow! Then sign up Jogging as your PE next sem, let me see you fail, Na Jaemin!"

"Enough, you both have some readings to catch up, just decide on what to eat"

The group just decided to order chinese food with the money Jeno's parents left in kitchen counter. Renjun just can't believe a person can be so gorgeous and so generous at the same time, and they're two.

"Are we still studying later?" Jaemin said with noodles in his mouth.

"Yes" the three of them said in unison, reminding him that he's the one responsible for setting up the study group.

The afternoon went by with Jaemin still complaining that he doesn't remember the lessons, Haechan trying to tease Jaemin, Renjun trying to pace them both, and Jeno laughing at the chaos (which Renjun complained about not helping him with handling the two kids).

They ended their study session around 15 minutes past five, just exactly when Jeno's parents came back. Uncle Donghae and Aunt Irene insisted that they should stay for dinner, which was instantly declined by Renjun feeling ashamed of occupying their house half of the day complete with snacks and other necessities (actually, to stop Haechan from deliberately accepting the offer with no shame).

They bid their goodbye's and felt the need to remind Jaemin that they still have to study tomorrow, thrice.

On their way home, Haechan slipped his hand between Renjun's hand.

"Eww, that's so gay!" Renjun made face but didn't let go of black-haired's hands.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Haechan wigglied his eyebrows, "How's your crush on Jaemin? Still not subsiding?" 

Renjun just frowned, enough for Haechan to know the answer.

"Why don't you just confess like a normal person would do and get over it? I think, Jaemin won't mind and be awkward" 

"Jaemin won't, but what about me? You know how awkward as fuck I am" Renjun's shoulder suddenly slumped forward and his head facing down. "Plus, we don't even know if Nana's into men"

"Actually, same thoughts. He's my friend for years but I'm the only one going out so casually. Jeno's the typical hearthrob minus the gf and side chicks, and Jaemin's also popular but they're basically stuck together ever since childhood" Haechan contemplates, "like us, but minus the childhood part and the gay there"

Their conversation drifted to Haechan just complaining about Mark and Renjun complaining about life in general.

\--

Renjun woke up around 7 in the morning, giving him a lot of time to think, _again_. He caught himself continuing his train of thought that was cut off yesterday. He doesn't know if he's playing by Jaemin's will or if the wingman-ship is still on-going, actually, he doesn't know a thing anymore (making things a lot worse than yesterday, nice job Renjun!). After almost 30 minutes of panicking and giddying, his phone beeped.

**Donghyuck**  
_Fam tingz, b late 4 mins_

Renjun was amazed at how he could understand Haechan's text. He decided to wait for his bestfriend, being late for a few minutes is not harmless (especially in this situation, it's the best option, the only option to be exact). Before hitting the reply button, there's a new message again.

 **Donghyuck**  
_Go, DON'T wait, I kno wat u thinking_

Renjun just hates when Haechan could know what he's thinking at the worst times. He's really skeptical on going to the study group by himself, not to mention his over-worked brain early in the morning, he won't be able to function that effectively, maybe not at all when he's alone with those two. 

A lot of scenarios played inside Renjun's mind, making him more anxious from the possibility that Jeno and him would be there, alone... or Jeno, Jaemin and him together...

"Oh no" he mutters to himself. Right there, he decided that he'll come in late without a proper excuse. Woke up late? Not very Renjun-like. Sick? That'll make them worried. Accidentally burnt the apartment down to ashes? Yes, most plausible out of the three.

\--

Jaemin woke from the ringing of his phone. He scratched his back and stretched. He answered the phone with one eye close. "Nyello", he lazily said on the other line.

 _"Don't be late this time Nana, we have to study"_ Jaemin could hear things falling off the floor on the background which he tried to ignore.

Jaemin managed to open one of his eye but still decided to close both, "It's like... 7:30, lots of time" his voice still sounding hoarse from the sudden wake-up call.

 _"You take a LONG time in bathroom, 7:30 is still late considering it's you"_ Jaemin could imagine Haechan snarking look early in the morning. _"Plus, Renjun will still be on-time"_

Jaemin just had an idea all thanks to his friend, "Thank you Hyuck-ah" 

_"The fuck? What are you thanking me for you shoul--"_

Jaemin ended the call even before Haechan could finish his sentence. He might probably not ready on what Haechan would do to him later, but that's for later. And for now, Jaemin has to do his job.

He quickly jumped off his feet, with his phone clutched to his fingers. He speed-dialed number 1. After 2 rings, the other line picked up, sleepiness still present in his voice.

_"Nana?"_

"Heachan-ah, told me that he'll be late later", the other line just grumbled in response, his grip tighten with the next words he said "and he wants you to pick Renjun up"

Jeno with his voice still hoarse, manage to say "ok" and ended the call, probably to fix himself already.

Jaemin placed his phone down to his bedside, a sad smile present on his face accompanied with his lonely heart, he muttered, "This is part of the plan".

He laid back to his bed, one hand over his face and the other placed to his aching heart, _"All part of the plan"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes, sorry I ship Donghae with Irene,,,, Sorry ELFs and Reveluvs hehe
> 
> plus hate how this is such a excruciating slowburn! I'm thinking of moving it up on a faster pace, because it's also making me anxious about the NoRenMin progress! 
> 
> Also, thanks for the kudos! huhu omg idk how this chapter got duplicated with the other hehehe ive had two experiences of posting it twice hehe forgive me!
> 
> just another note, I went to Korea last year and had the brownies and almond milk at Donghae's cafe. It was heaven! So i decided to add it here.


	4. Looking a step back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: almost a sexual harassment scene 
> 
> it's not /that/ bad still, harassment is harassment.

Renjun's face is burning red as he slammed the door behind him. All he could think about is cursing Jaemin in his mind and learning how to erase someone else's memories from moments ago because Renjun could totally need that right now.

To give a flashback, Renjun just finished taking a bath when he heard the doorbell. He figured that it would be Haechan, after he sorted things out with his 'fam thing', because who would it be other than him? It's Sunday morning after all. Perhaps other than his bestfriend, it could be Jisung, Chenle's bestfriend, or Yuta hyung, Sicheng hyung's boyfriend (both are his friends, so it doesn't matter). 

He mindlessly opened the door, half-naked, towel wrapped around his torso exposing his lean bare chest, water-drenched from the bath. He let out a small-"oh", when he sees the man standing in front. A small "oh" escaped again from his mouth when his brain finally registered who it was.

He was fighting the urge to slam the door against the other man's face and run to his room to cover his body, lucky for him he was able to fight it off.

"Come in, Jeno", he hurriedly said while pointing the indoor slippers and his other hand guiding him to where the living room is located in their medium-sized apartment. His steps became faster, even before Jeno could put on the slippers, Renjun had already closed the door of his room.

Renjun felt ashamed with the sudden body show, not that he will be ever prepared for it, and considering it's Jeno, one of the people Renjun thought to have a nice body. On the other hand, good thing it's Jeno, at least he won't comment or push him to go to the gym even after seeing his lean (he prefers this description better than skinny) body like someone would (referring to Haechan).

Renjun hurriedly put on some clothes and prepared his things before going out his room. He could feel that he was the only feeling awkward after the encounter because Jeno is already sitting pretty in their living room. He offered the blonde something to drink.

"Water's fine, thank you"

The door from the other room opened, "Renjun-ah, Good morning" the younger boy said in Chinese while squishing his eyes, probably still sleepy. His eyes suddenly became larger than normal when he noticed that Renjun is not alone and it's definitely not their other room mate, Sicheng.

"oh" Chenle blinked his eyes in a faster manner, trying to remove the sleepiness in his body "Good morning, Lee Jeno" he said in a rather formal tone than he anticipated, a pitch higher than usual, and his posture straightened up unexpectedly. 

Renjun who was feeling awkward before, felt the air around them vanished and laughed at how his favorite younger roommate (as if he has any other younger room mate) acted. "Yah! Chenle-yah, how come you're so formal around him?", he punched the younger jokingly.

"Did I go overboard?" his voice small as he scratched the back of his head from the embarrassment.

"You might've a little bit and please, call me hyung" there, Jeno flashed his famous eye-smile that made Chenle shrieked of joy.

Chenle ran back to his room and came back waving his phone on his hand as he dial, "The campus heartthrob? Telling me to call him hyung? Can't wait to brag this to Jisung!" 

Renjun expected some kind of reaction from other people when they're around Jeno, he might've seen a lot more worse scenarios than this. Like when a group of girls from the Culinary Arts department stopped Jeno in the middle of campus, circled around him, and bowed with cakes on their hands (yes, like those of anime girls confessing), saying they want him to taste test it for their practical exam. Oh to live a life like Jeno Lee.

"Ya! Ya! Jisung-ah! Wake up!" 

The person on the other line might've been still sleeping when Chenle called because his eyes are still close and his hair all over the place. That did not made Chenle give up, rather, he raised his voice an octave higher, as if he's using a megaphone, blaring up the whole apartment. 

Renjun seemed to have gotten used to it and just looked apologetically at their guest, who doesn't seem to mind at all and surprisingly look amused at the scene.

"Ya! Jisung-ah, guess who we got here!" Chenle ran up towards Jeno's side and cleared his throat, "We have Jeno-HYUNG" he unnecessarily dragged the single-syllable word, making Renjun shake his head.

Jisung who seemed to have woken up, squished his eyes, and raised up one hand, "Oh hey hyung", he casually said that left Chenle's mouth open.

"What? You and hyung are close?" Chenle raised one of his hands, making question marks in the air.

Jisung, with his two eyes close, just nod and lazily said, "Yes"

"And I am not aware? How dare you! Are you even my bestfriend?" Chenle's hands placed to his chest and made an offended face. He then faced Jeno, "Hyung, you should've told me first, hyung"

Jeno did not answer and just laughed at how cute Chenle is while Renjun just laughed at how Chenle had overused the word 'hyung' and how Chenle had gotten already comfortable to his friend.

Chenle just continued to question his friendship on the video call as the two friends went out the apartment and made their way to Jeno's house. The walk was not as awkward as Renjun had imagined it would be. It just started with, "Where's Haechan-ah?" and unconsciously, Renjun just talked, with Jeno adding reactions with facial expressions. Renjun can't really pinpoint exactly what Jeno has that makes everything comfortable. He just knows, he's... comfortable.

Their talk casually flowed without them noticing, and it comes to a halt when Jeno spotted and pointed at a familiar convenience store. "Renjun-ah, you worked there right?"

"Yes, you remembered, huh. Are you perhaps..." Renjun gasps, eyes narrowing, "keeping tabs, Mr. Lee Jeno?" lips curved into a teasing smile.

Jeno just rolled his eyes, "Sorry to ruin your dreams but, no"

"Then, were you the one who always steal my umbrella during my shift?" Renjun purses his lips into a thin line from remembering, "I ought to catch that bastard before I go back to China"

"What? No" Jeno shakes his head, "Do you remember the first time we met?" he asked.

"Yes, Jaemin introduced us two, that's also actually when Jaemin and I first met too" 

"Well, actually, I've seen you here right from your first shift" 

Renjun grabbed Jeno's limb, forcing his arms to his back (which he struggled to do so) and screamed, "We got a creep here!" while pointing fingers at Jeno.

Jeno got his arms back at ease, "I got gym and afternoon club activities, I go home the same time as your shift is on-going, don't delude yourself" he said matter-of-factly, that came out as a teasing for Renjun. "And then, a few days later, I started seeing you in campus, eventually, Jaemin introduced us"

"That's kind of an lame story" Renjun trying to provoke the other which he then knew, ineffective, "Well, we're friends now aren't we?"

"Yeah hehe" Jeno let out a force chuckle, "Friends"

\--

It's almost 11 in the morning when Haechan showed up to the study group. He even curtsied and spun like a ballerina for an entrance.

"Do you remember who asked me to teach him because finals is coming?" Renjun teased as Haechan find his seat beside him. Renjun also added a mental note to check up on his bestfriend later.

"No", he effortlessly said as he rummaged through his bag to find his notes and book.

"I'm used to Nana being late, how come you're late?" Jeno asked curiously, genuinely interested to what have had happened to his friend.

Jaemin with his hands thrown in the air, "Yah! You stole my tradeMARK" he added adding emphasis to mark which made Haechan flinch and Renjun eyes his bestfriend suspiciously.

Haechan just brushed off the topic, "Fam thing, you know, the usual" then opened his book and started bombarding Renjun questions about Differential Calculus and Integrals.

\--

"My brain's dead! Time to call it a day!" Haechan stretched his arm while yawning, his eyes closing from the sudden feeling of exhaustion.

"Says the man who's 2 hours late" Renjun also stretched his limbs back, only to hit Haechan's arm, interrupting his yawn. Haechan just glared at his bestfriend, too exhausted to actually hit him.

"Okay, you all want to stay for dinner?" Jeno asked as he glide to the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. "Dad's taking home some chicken"

The three, already had their mouths watering, I mean, who would want to say no to chicken? Renjun, as much as he's ashamed for being a disturbance to the Lee residences, just nodded subconsciously, thinking that he deserves this reward after two days of studying.

They cleaned the table as they waited for Jeno's parents to come back with chicken. The house starting to be filled up with their voices as they regained their energy back.

"Jaemin-ah" Jeno from the kitchen counter called for his bestfriend who is sitting beside Renjun as of the moment. "Earlier, Renjun and I saw the convenience store he used to work for"

"Oh yeah?" Jaemin turned his head towards Renjun who's by his side. Renjun just nodded, suddenly conscious of the space Jaemin and him share.

"That's also where you guys first met right?" Jeno's eyes suddenly expectant from the memory, urging Jaemin to tell the story, again.

"Well, you see, I am Renjun's superhero" Jaemin said teasingly, earning an elbow from Renjun.

"Well, there were people causing trouble, I just had to jump and help our pretty little maiden here" Jaemin brushed Renjun's chin, in turn, Renjun elbowed him again, but harder. Jaemin massage the part where he was him, throwing Renjun a puppy face but Renjun just hit him again without holding back.

Jeno just viewed the sight in front of him, his heart aching... in a thin line between affection and jealousy. He just smiled. Like he has always do, _smiled_.

\--

"Thanks Uncle and Auntie!" Haechan shouted from the doorsteps, Renjun and him putting their shoes on.

"Anytime Donghyuckie" Irene just looked at them tenderly, "bring Renjunie with you". Renjun smiled from the endearment.

Donghae came from the back, placed his hands on Irene's waist, "Yes, our house is always open", he said smiling warmly at the two.

Renjun just nod furiously, smiling from the sudden clash of warmness and coldness flowing through his body, reminding him of his home back in China and his yearning for his parents. Renjun just shove down what he's feeling deep down, _no time for sad thoughts, finals coming'_ , he encouraged.

They bid their goodbye's and walked down the road back to their apartment and house. Their walk was fun and energetic despite the long tiring hours of forcing information inside their brains.

"Hyuck-ah, you fine?" Renjun asked as he remembers his mental note earlier and thanking himself for recalling.

"Yeah... No" 

"Figured. What happened?" Renjun gave Haechan a 'dont-you-worry-i-am-here' look and with that Haechan started disclosing all the recent happenings in his life, starting from his burnt toast last tuesday morning up to this sunday fam thing.

Renjun just listened intently to his bestfriend, giving comments where he felt needed and his face in a full-drawn expression. To summarize, Haechan's having a teen-life crisis, problems about himself, his family, school, and of course, Mark Lee.

"I know you told me this story for like n times" Haechan said as he opens a new topic for their conversation, "but due to certain circumstances such as mixing up all your stories or categorizing it as irrelevant"

Renjun, not offended in the slightest, just punched his bestfriend playfully. "Do you want the story where I embarrassed myself on my ballet recital? Or the time, I told my Lit teacher the korean word for 'soul' that you taught me but it was actually 'fuck'?" Renjun was aiming for another punch but retreated, "which one loser?"

"The one where you started liking Jaemin" silence, "...loser" Haechan added, not liking the feeling of losing to Renjun.

Renjun just rolled his eyes and started telling the story again, trying not leave out a single detail, hoping that this will be his best friend's last time asking him.

~~

Renjun had just starting to work in a convenience store not far away from his and Sicheng's apartment (yes, it's just the two of them that time). Also the same convenience store where Haechan and him first met... and fought.

Renjun needed extra money for his spending (eg. sudden school projects and food because he's a hungry man) and Haechan told him that it's normal for students to have a part-time job in cafes and convenience stores. And now, here he is, a cashier in a famous convenience store franchise.

On his second day, he's cleaning the plastic table outside the store, picking up the trash on the sides when a man around his age, he thinks, sat on the seat. The man gave him a full smile when their eyes met. Renjun was caught speechless, not knowing what to act to this foreign act from a foreign man in a foreign country. This man is pretty peculiar, Renjun thinks, not just his easy-going aura but also because of his blonde bleached bangs... yes, just his bangs. 

Two and a half weeks passed, Renjun noticed that the man would be there every day (at least on Renjun's days of work), in the same exact seat (the chair facing the road) after a few minutes from the start of his shift and would leave around an hour or two later. The man buys different items per day but with the same canned coffee. 'Perhaps, he's trying all the products in the store?', Renjun thought.

Surprisingly, Renjun have gone accustomed to that man that he had him thinking what product he would get this time. From the overly salty chips to the smallest candy in store, Renjun have gone guessing every time that man walked in from the door and made a bet with himself.

"I'll have one of these please" the man said as he threw two bars of fruit & nut chocolate bar on the counter. _'It's my favorite'_ , Renjun thought to himself and praised the man for his good taste (of course, just in his mind), along with the usual canned coffee. 

A few minutes later, the stranger went inside again to get another canned coffee. Renjun also notes that this man has an addiction to coffee. And the man left after an hour later. 

Renjun can't really seem to pinpoint what he actually thinks of the man (except for being attractive, and also, the bangs), but he finds himself curious about him even more as he visit. What he's sure about is that, he helps his shift to be less boring.

Haechan went inside the door of store, arms spread in the air, "Hey, how's my favorite new bestfriend slash cashier doing?" he greeted rather loudly, knowing that there's no customer inside and also, not that he cares about others.

"Nothing" Renjun responded in a bored voice.

"Nothing? Well, that doesn't explain why you're grinning there like an idiot earlier" Haechan grinned, expression became expectant, "I could have some tea right now please. Spill"

Renjun just hates how Haechan and him became really close quickly, to the point where he can smell his thoughts from a mile away. Despite the short time they spent together, they really clicked immediately (after their fight) up to the level of being new bestfriends.

"Well, there's this really peculiar customer that goes here all the time" Renjun opens up.

"Oh..." Haechan's smiled, eager to here the other details that he can't stop asking questions. "Well, is she pretty?"

"Cute" Renjun hesitated for a moment, "and handsome"

"Oh..." Haechan said again, not looking fazed as Renjun had imagined in his mind. There was a full second of silence, "Well, what happened next?" Haechan said who seemed to be left hanging.

Renjun just smiled at how Haechan did not poke around his gender identity as he thought he would have, knowing Haechan is such a curious cat and also talkative. Renjun have always thought that gender is fluid ever since he entered high school. Though he haven't had any crush on other boys, he just knew, what he likes even if he's too focused on... studying.

"If it helps, I'm gay" Haechan just shrugged, voice proud, lips pouted. They both exchanged warm looks and smile.

"Well, you see, I'm just really intrigued about him. He's just... unique? Not that I talked to him, we never really converse and all. He's just a normal customer and I'm a normal cashier" Renjun's thoughts still aligning in his mind, not sure what to say because really, there's nothing to say. "A really cute customer to be exact", he added.

Haechan just looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, eyes shouting 'more.' Renjun thought for a second and continued what he's saying.

"Yes, he's cute and handsome, kind of tall too. As said, he's unique, really peculiar, he buys different product every day as if he's going to taste and try everything that is available here" Renjun smiled while remembering. "He has this some kind of addiction to canned americao. Also, have I told you about his hair? His bangs are bleached, just his bangs"

"Wait, what?"

"His bangs are bleached, you should see it for yourself sometimes" Renjun laughed as the picture of the stranger's hair popped in his brain.

Haechan took his phone out of his pocket and started tapping and scrolling. He let out a small-'aha!' and tapped for the last time. "Perhaps, the stranger looks like this oddball?" Haechan presented his phone to Renjun.

Haechan was showing a picture of himself with a guy beside him that looks exactly the regular customer of the store. The man's arm is around Haechan's shoulder, both of them in a V-sign pose, looking happy at the camera.

Renjun just nod. He was amazed at how the world could be so small. Renjun have always thought that the man lives near the store. The neighborhood is small but Renjun did not even thought of the possibility of Haechan knowing the stranger (even friends with him!) given the fact that they are all in the same neighborhood.

"That's Jaemin" Haechan pocketed his phone again. "A good friend of mine since high school. He's also studying in our campus, haven't you seen him? He's quite famous, but his bestfriend is more popular though"

Haechan pouted and nodded his head continuously, "I should really introduce you to my friends now. You're always studying and working and... studying"

"And I think you should too" Renjun counters back.

Renjun have never seen Jaemin (thank God he has a name now) on campus. He just goes to his classroom and eats at the cafeteria along with Haechan. Not that he actually has time roaming around and expanding his circle (he actually prefers a smaller friend group). He's an exchange student, his time is limited, limited like 3 months.

On the next day. It was just another late afternoon shift for Renjun, things were going as usual. The thermostat fixed to 16 degree Celsius, newly stacked chocolate bars on the shelf, recently mopped floor, and the bleached-bangs man named Jaemin sitting outside the store, with his new brand of potato chips in his hands. Nothing note-worthy, not until a group of high schoolers went inside.

Renjun might've seen a lot of Korean and Chinese teen drama that involves the rebellion stage of teenagers because as much as he wants peace, full wage, and of course, undamaged face, the group of hormonal raging teenagers seemed to be shoplifting at the back shelf. They're not even bothering on hiding it from the cashier, laughing annoyingly loud and joking with other, teasing about what bases they have already reached and other illegal things as if they're bragging it.

Renjun calmly approached the group, mentally counting them, 3 boys and 2 girls. The girls putting the products inside their bags. The boys laughing and talking to each other obnoxiously. _'Clearly, I didn't signed up for this'_ , Renjun whispered.

He cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of the rowdy troop, but no reaction. He cleared his throat once again, this time, louder and even folded his arms to his chest, trying his best to look as threatening as possible.

The five of them simultaneously turned their heads to see who it was. The girls stopped what they are doing for a second but eventually, continued. The boys, rolled their shoulders back, hands on their pockets, eyes darting the cashier, attempting to intimidate Renjun who's clearly smaller in frame. 

"Stop what you're doing" Renjun voice low and unwavering, trying to keep eye contact. The girls seemed to be unbothered, knowing that the boys behind them will act as wall for them.

The leader of the group, Renjun assumed because the other boys went back, had his chin up, eyes looking down on the cashier, "Yeah? What are you going to do about it?", he said with a lop-sided grin, not scared at all.

Renjun tried not to visibly swallow his saliva. I'm not paid enough for this shit, he sighed. He knows he can't fight them... physically. He's a man that can beat them in mental math but not in a fist fight.

"Call the police" Renjun said with his voice not sounding scared at all. During that second, he just want to thank his parents for training him to answer without him faltering despite being afraid (wooh! asian parenting!).

Renjun's hands were on his pockets, digging for his phone to call 112. As he pulled his phone out, the leader slapped his hands, letting Renjun drop his phone. At that moment, he knew he was fucked.

The teens just shouted 'Oh', enough for the store to shake. Renjun was panicking inside, mentally preparing himself for something worse. There are 3 choices floating around Renjun's head: One, get beaten and wait for someone kind to report this to the officials. Two, fight but still ending up in option 1. Three, run like a mad dog, get caught and end up in option 1. He thinks that the third option is the most plausible one out of this situation. He might even use all his luck this year to actually get away.

He moved his toes inside his shoes trying to stimulate them and pulled his pants higher. _'On the count of three, run. One, two, three'_. He started sprinting but even before he could make 5 steps away from the group, a guy took his wrist, stopping him from getting away.

"We wouldn't want you to run away and report us to the police, are we?" one of the back-up boys pointed at the cctv camera. "We'll just be getting a few items, you can cover for us"

One girl with a high ponytail and a hot pink lipstick goes near Renjun, leaving barely any space between her mature body and Renjun's, "Unless, you delete the CCTV footage and accept another kind of payment", she whispered as she traveled her hands around the cashier's body.

Renjun became stiff from the unwelcome touches to his body. He can feel his sweat dripping even with the 16 degree Celsius environment. He can hear the laughs and lewd comments coming from the audience, he had never felt this violated before. He's so mad and scared but all he can do is stand there, without giving out a fight. 

"He must've liked it, he's not fighting" the leader comments with a huge smile plastered on his face. Renjun already beaten all of them in a pulp inside his brain, but only making himself angrier from his imagination.

As the hand of the pony tailed girl, ventures all around his body, another blonde girl joined in, leaving small pecks on his neck. The blonde cupped Renjun's face, positioning and started kissing him all around his face. Right then, the pony tailed girl's hands landed to Renjun's pants.

The hot pink lipstick-ed girl gasped, "Oh my, he's not hard!" she screeched. Renjun now had the strength to wiggle out of his stoned position, face disgusted from the violation.

The blonde girl stepped back, "Don't tell me" she wheezed, "you're gay" then an ear-deafening laughter vibrated through Renjun's ear. 

He had felt discriminated before because of his gender. He's neither gay nor straight, he just likes it without the label. He doesn't like being called names, letting people bestowing him his own status. And yet, here he was, a laughing stock in a convenience store of people younger than him making fun of him. He had never felt so small, violated, angry, scared, and everything else at the same time. 

Even before he could snap, two men pinned him down the shelf, knocking almost all items stacked on it. He started fighting, forcing the grip of the two out of his thin wrists but to no avail, they can't be shaken. The leader started stepping towards Renjun, predatory eyes locked on him.

"I'm not into boys, but I'm into pretty" he licked his lips "and damn, you're too pretty" 

He started kissing Renjun on the neck, licking him in the most disgusting way possible. Renjun's trying his best to get out, but the two men holding him down might just be bouncers to some random bar because of their strength. 

Renjun inhaled deeply. He stopped fighting, he just closed his eyes tightly, accepting defeat and humiliation. Praying to every God he knows to give him the ability to forget this everything afterwards.

The kisses stopped and he felt the other man's hands going down to his pants. He's panicking inside, he knows what's going to happen next but he's too weak to do anything at all.

To Renjun's nightmare, his pants have been unbuttoned, the zipper's the only thing keeping his pants on place. Renjun swallowed his saliva rather hardly, limbs visibly trembling from the unwanted actions.

Now, he's just waiting for his pants to go down, waiting for his reputation and being go down along with it. He waited for a full fifteen second, but it didn't go down, and instead he felt something warm on his shoulders.

He opened his eyes, only to see a hand over his shoulders, he involuntarily jumped from the touch. He scanned the environment, only to see the three boys down on the floor grunting and the two girls shaking at one corner of the store.

"Renjun-ssi, are you okay?", the bangs-bleached guy gave him enough space to breathe, eyes full of concern.

Renjun suddenly felt his legs weak, Jaemin catching him before he splat on the floor. He's scared, humiliated, confused and thankful at the same time. He turned his head to Jaemin but only managed to say how.

"I called the police first, that mainly explains why I had the guts to do this, thinking I have a back-up" Jaemin awkwardly smiled while pointing at the men on the floor, "well, I did thought I need back-up... or did I go overboard?" Renjun just laughed quietly at how Jaemin now looked worried at the boys groaning on the floor. 

A few minutes later, the police came. They gave back the items the teenagers stole and confiscated liquor and sharp objects found inside their bags. Renjun was just thankful he didn't have to handle them when they're using the sharp object. Classic police procedures, Renjun and Jaemin were interrogated, then the teenagers were brought to the station.

After the interrogation, Jaemin walked towards Renjun, scanning the smaller one from head to toe, looking if he has some kind of injury. "Renjun-ssi, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Jaemin's words came out slowly, he's clearly bothered and worriesd by the state Renjun is in.

Renjun just looked at him confused, head tilted slightly, "How did you..."

"Your nametag. Omg I'm not a stalker, I swear!" Jaemin just raised his right hand as if he's pledging. "Omg was I creepy?"

Renjun just let out a laugh at how adorable Jaemin is, also at himself because he's the real stalker here between the two of them. "It's okay..." he dragged the last syllable longer. Renjun laughed at his old tactic, _of course he knows his name_.

"Na Jaemin, my name's Jaemin" Jaemin stretched his hands, offering a handshake which the other one took enthusiastically. 

"Jaemin. Thank you for helping me there. You saved me" He said softly after he let go of the other's hand. "I'm sorry, you had to see me in _that_ situation" Renjun said in a softer voice, eyes locked on the floor. 

He's not sure, how the other would've interpreted what he saw. Renjun just hates how he has to be judged for his OWN gender and knowing how conservative South Korea (not that it's any different in China) is, might've startled the other after seeing the incident.

"What? You don't have to be sorry. You're clearly being harrassed!" Jaemin scoffed.

"By another man" Renjun added.

Jaemins brows went up, "Yeah, and so? You needed help, I was there to help. Nothing to apologize and ashamed about" he said in a matter-of-factly.

Renjun just smiled at how, in years (Haechan's not counted), he's not judge by another person. He felt safe. His heart... warm.

Renjun presented Jaemin his usual americano canned drink. "Here. A thank you gift" Renjun offered the drink, heart beating faster than usual. He doesn't even know why he's feeling all jittery at the moment. 

Jaemin's usual bright face, lit up than normal upon receiving the americano drink. "Thanks" he muttered as took it and instantly, opened it with one hand as if he's done it for his whole life.

Renjun could still hear his beating heart. He knows why, but he doesn't accept it. He knows why but he doesn't acknowledge it. He knows why but-- "I'll buy you a drink. You know, a thank you"

"Sound good. Sur--"

"Hey Nana!!!" a blonde man shouted as he sprint towards the two of them. The distance is not a hindrance to see the man's eye-smile. Of course, even from meters away, he could see how dangerously good-looking the blonde man is.

"Jeno-yah!" Jaemin shouted back affectionately, arms stretched out waiting for a hug. But instead of hugging, the man running punched Jaemin's stomach lightly and wrapped his arms around the Jaemin's shoulders.

Renjun just let out an 'oh' in his mind. _'That's why he doesn't mind if it's a guy'_. Renjun thought that: of course, the first ever person he'll be attracted to after N years of being studies first is good looking, nice, strong, and oh, TAKEN. Or maybe that's just his friend and he's just a normal good-looking, nice, and strong man?

Renjun shake the thought in his head because it's bad to assume someone else's sexuality, especially if you've just acquainted. He just looked at the two who are smiling while talking to each other. For a moment, he could feel his heart... contracted but felt warm,

The blonde man might've noticed Renjun's stare because he quickly withdrew his arms and swept his hair back and then, flashing another blinding smile. _'Man, he's handsome'_ Renjun thought.

"Oh yes, Renjun-ssi, this is Jeno, my bestfriend" Jeno then extended his hands almost instantly and rather more eagerly than Renjun earlier.

"Hi, nice to finally know you" Jeno said, the last syllable coming of higher, "I mean, nice to meet you. Sorry, might've been tired from working-out"

Renjun just smiled kindly. Hope spreading through his body when he heard bestfriend. 

But why is his heart still... aching and yet unexplainably, warm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, idrk how to name this chapter hehehe so just enjoy,,,,

It's Friday. Three days before the official start of hell week. The friends had their group study for the whole week but decided to end it today, as per Renjun’s request. Renjun is knee-deep with his sem-end requirements, practical, and written exams. He likes it when his brain works 1 million miles per hour, but the pressure is kind of over-bearing, making him think twice with his second favorite hobby, studying. With his scholarship on the line, he's grumpier than he usually is, snarling at everyone going on his way.

Renjun and Haechan are currently in the library. The two of them trying to cram information in their heads, with only a limited time given. (More like, Renjun's studying his butt off and Haechan is butting in Renjun's business). Haechan might look lax but he likes doing great at all things he does, so even if he hates studying, he wants to be good at it... somehow. But of course, it doesn't mean he doesn't get bored while doing hard work.

As Haechan's boredom increases, he poked his bestfriend's shoulder, "Renjun--"

Renjun immediately turned and glared at his bestfriend who's trying to catch his attention and instantly decided to ignore him. He's currently taking down notes and reading a book on Analytical Chemistry, the only problem on Renjun's list.

"Jeez, you're so grumpy, take a little break will you" Haechan hands him a canned orange juice, "plus you're uglier than usual, my eyes are hurting from seeing you"

Renjun took the juice without looking at Haechan. His brain about to explode with information and yet, it's still not enough to give him a high mark. As much as he wants to breakdown and cry even for a minute, he had already planned out his schedule, and he can't squeeze in catharsis on his sched.

"Hey gu--"

Haechan shushed Jeno and Jaemin when they were walking towards them and pointed at Renjun whose head is crouched down, concentrating on his book. They seemed to be confused, it's their first time being around the two during exam period. The famous bestfriends just gave him a questioning look.

"Oh the usual, final's freaking Renjun out" Haechan closed the book in front of him, he has stopped reading a couple of minutes now, might as well end his pretense. "Renjun's scholarship depends on it" he added

The both just gave out a small 'oh' in understanding. Jeno nodded in awe, he thought being in a international scholarship is amazing itself, surely maintaining it is harder than Renjun makes it look. He just smiled. On the other hand, Jaemin's face is scrunched, eyes narrowed, thinking of a way to help his dear friend from drowning from his requirements. He scanned Renjun who's now being blocked by a big hard-bound Chemistry book.

Jaemin suddenly dragged Jeno to his side, presenting him to Renjun, "Hey, my beloved bestfriend, Jeno here is good at chem", he bragged, volunteering the blonde. Jeno lost his footing, completely leaning on Jaemin when he tugged him. 

Jeno quickly got up to his feet, straightened his shirt. "Not that I'm _that_ good, but I guess, enough to make you strengthen your basics and make you pass... hopefully?" the last word suddenly became smaller than the rest of his sentence because Renjun doesn’t seem to give them any attention.

Both of the person standing in front Renjun had their brows wrinkled, when Renjun didn't respond at all.

"He's literally deaf… after hours of my pestering hehe" Haechan scratched the back of his head gauchely.

Renjun have always been a person that gives his best to something he’s doing. He’s the type to persistently act on a goal until he has achieved it. People often mistaken him for being a genius or prodigy, but in reality, he’s just hard-working, more than you could ever think of. Spending an ample amount of time on a certain chore, subject, or anything have always given Renjun positive results. _This time too_ , Renjun thinks at the back of his mind while he intently peruse the heavy book.

“Injun-ah, I’m hungry” Haechan whined as he shake his bestfriend from his trance. “Look at the time”

“It’s just 10:3--- oh it’s 12:07” Renjun only felt minutes passing by, but two hours? He might’ve gone all-out on Analytical Chemistry, _curse chromatography!_

He stretched out his arms, finally feeling the tiredness from hours of reading and drilling information in his brain. He saw two figures in front of him, both of which are sleeping, faces blocked from their zipped hoodie, only strands of hair visible. The silver hoodie-d ducked over the table and the black hoodie-d one leaning on the other. 

“They both waited for you” Haechan said as he stand up and stretched his back, “they didn’t want to bother you while you’re going all beast mode with a book”

Renjun finally recognizing the two- Jaemin and Jeno. The brown hair’s head almost fell out of the blonde’s shoulders. Renjun felt his heart sank, _I’m out of the picture, I always have but why do I feel… warm? A small sad smile present in his face._

Haechan didn’t bother to bat an eye at his bestfriend and just intertwined his fingers to the Chinese boy after sensing the sudden gloominess around him. Haechan then slapped the nape of the sleeping duo. “Wakey wakey, Donghyuckie hungry… wow, that rhymed, I’m a natural!” he smiled triumphantly with his sudden rap intermission and the grunting of the two. 

"I might consider changing my major", Haechan lamented, he put his hand over his chin. Renjun went back to his usual self and quickly popped his best friend's growing head.

\--

“Please focus on eating” Haechan exasperated, chopsticks pointed at Renjun whose attention focused to his phone, “The food’s supposed to be enjoyed, will you please stop reading” Haechan tried to grab his bestfriend’s mobile phone but did not succeed. 

“I can’t waste time, Hyuck, I’m WAAAAY behind the coverage, plus I’m multi-tasking” Renjun said as he took a spoonful of rice and shove it into his mouth, “I’m God” he blabbered with his mouth full of rice. 

“No, you’re no God, you’re a mess, look at you” Haechan pointed at the rice on Renjun’s face and collar while the other one not bothering to bat an eye. Haechan just rolled his eyes, not liking the state his best friend is in. “You’re literally spilling everything, everywhere.” Haechan made a point to exaggerate the word 'everywhere' but it was a failure because Renjun was still busy scrolling through a pdf book. 

The two other people seating across each other, just watched the two people beside them. Most probably not knowing when to join in the conversation and still unfamiliar with the crankier version of the already cranky Renjun. The usually noisy table have decided to eat silently for the time being, not really wanting to piss Renjun off. 

After a few noise-less minutes, Renjun starting coughing, choking from his barely-chewed sausage that he carelessly swallowed from him being God. 

Jaemin’s hand landed on Renjun’s tiny back, carefully rubbing it in slow circles also lightly tapping it to force out the sausage from his system. Jeno offered him something to drink, handed him a glass of water and saying _‘drink it slowly’_ and Haechan’s laugh in the background. 

When Renjun recovered from his near death experience, _“Are you okay?”_ the two helpers simultaneously asked, eyes shocked and worried. Renjun just coughed two times more and eyed his bestfriend in front of him that didn’t even tried to help him in a life and death, also awkward, situation. In turn, Haechan's lips curled up in a teasing smile. He opened his mouth and closed it again, saving the tormenting Renjun segment later, ending up with his arms crossed over his chest, one brow up, lips pouted but the corners lifting upwards. 

Renjun blushed from the feeling of being confused, happy, relieved, and confused again, not knowing exactly what to feel, and where to stand. Warmness growing in the pit of his stomach, coldness invading his heart, _I’m not in the picture, what are you feeling._

After realizing what’s happening, Jeno and Jaemin looked at each, hastily went back to their seats, postures oddly straightened and ate silently for the next minutes, avoiding unnecessary noise, which is new for Jaemin, and lame jokes, new for Jeno. 

Renjun can’t take Haechan’s playful look anymore and he started to squirm over his seat. He decided to not read anymore and focused on eating. He shoved down food to his mouth and gulped his water in an instant. “Got to go”, he hurriedly said as he stand on his feet, slinging his bag on his back. The three collectively bid their good bye’s and good luck’s. Haechan just squinted his eyes and wondered why his best friend didn't bother to fight him and lose. 

Renjun found himself in a bench near the campus garden. He just let his feet lead him away from the stir of emotions that had just happened earlier. The blush have already subsided from Renjun’s cheeks, but the feeling is still raw, raw enough to make him picture it again and his stupid heart to start to race out of his own will. His head aching, confusion from Jaemin and Jeno’s friendly yet bold actions. 

Renjun brushed his face out of frustration, _‘Final’s near, what the hell are you doing Renjun?’_

He knows what he’s thinking about is very trivial, small enough to be overlooked upon, but why is he so affected? Is it because of the pressure from the end of semester requirements? Or is it the sudden surge of overwhelming repressed emotions starting from years back? Renjun shook his head from all the questions. He had never let his emotions taken over him nor even let pressure eat him- He’s a man of logic, not feeling. He had always it under control, not ever allowing it to build up and over-power him. Never allowing it to interfere to what’s more important, his future and he should’ve known better. He came here to Korea to study, to set out a better foundation for his future, for his parents in China, for his family. 

With that dedication, Renjun ignored the burning feeling in his chest and took out his book from his bag and started reading again. 

\--

The night on the third day of hell week, Renjun locked himself up to his room, book open, pen on hand, phone turned off, sanity nowhere to find inside the room. Renjun’s silent whispering of key points vibrated inside the four walls. It can easily be mistaken for some kind of voodoo spell if weren't for the familiar science-y terms such as solvent and solute. 

“Stationary phase…” Renjun’s brows forming a crease, anxiety emitting from his eyes, “wait is it the paper or solvent?” he ruffled his hair as angrily flipped back through his notebook, still with furrowed eyebrows, _“Fucking knew it”_ he cussed through his breath. He sighed, closed his eyes and slumped on his study table. He’s been staring, reading, and memorizing every word in the book, ‘Analytical Chemistry’, but it seemed like the universe is conspiring against him. 

He looked at the time, 10:16PM. A frustrating huffed passed his lips, hours of sitting and reading have caused his eyes to be heavy. He tried his best to ignore the lingering feeling of sleep at the back of his head and forcefully massaged his temple, trying to stay awake and pushing the incoming headache down, not allowing anything to disrupt his concentration. He went through three days in hell week relaxed, knowing that he’ll get a high mark in no sweat. But all of it will go down the drain if he flop his practical and written exam tomorrow – _“fucking 5 units Analytical chemistry”_ he cursed, glaring at his innocent book. Somehow the world would hate to see him thrive. 

He just passed by more than half of the coverage in his subject when the doorbell rang. He turned his head almost instantly, with a deathly glare plastered on his face. He rolled his eyes, swearing that he’ll decapitate the person if it’s his roommates’ visitors. He curses as he stand from his sit, also imagining himself kicking the unexpected visitor for disturbing him. He had clearly written a note outside that Sicheng-hyung’s not home (probably practicing dance at a 24/7 studio) and Chenle having a sleepover at Jisung’s (he already finished his exams). He also swears that if it’s Haechan, then consider him dead. 

He stomped his feet as he went to the door, wanting to inform the unwanted visitor that he is very much unwelcome to their abode. Renjun didn’t bother to look at the peephole instead he just imagined a faceless figure in front of him with a target mark all over their body. 

He opened the door, raised his voice, “my roommate’s not—“, he wasn’t able to finish his sentence, the other pushed the door and walked pass by him. _“The fuck?”_ he said to the visitor who’s now taking he’s shoe off. “I said, _the fuck?_ Why are you here Nana? Do you have a death wish?” he snappishly said, a full-on scowl imprinted on his face. 

Jaemin just wandered his eyes off through Renjun’s apartment, completely ignoring the smaller man’s complaint, “Wow, this is smaller than I thought” he said as he sat himself comfortably in Renjun’s small living room, eyes still travelling through the not-so-big living space. 

Renjun closed the door rather softly even with his rage, taking into consideration his neighbors that are probably already asleep or still studying. “I said, why are you here?” voice not sounding happy even with the visit of his crush. He stood by the door of his room and leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed. If it would be another time, Renjun would have been shouting inside in glee from his crush sitting on their apartment couch. Well, if it would be another time and now's definitely not that time. 

Jaemin, sensing danger, did not let himself falter from the threatening look of the smaller man. With months of experience of handling Renjun and seeing him grumpy for some time, the even grumpier version of him does not scare Jaemin at all. Instead, he presented a plastic bag he brought and rustled it in the air, “I brought food” he smiled largely as he guide himself to the kitchen table as if he lives there. “Figured you haven’t eaten yet, you’re a study freak”, he jokes as he get the food out of the bag. 

As if on cue, Renjun’s stomach grumbled and he blamed the pack of crackers he ate for not solving his hunger. From where he is standing, he can already sniff the food smell and in seconds, he found himself setting the table for two. 

Renjun stuffed his cheeks with jjampong noodles and slurped the broth without wasting any second to breathe. He didn’t realized how hungry he was ‘till he found himself finishing the bowl before Jaemin could, a very unlikely scenario to happen because Renjun's usually the last one to finish his food if they're all eating together. He found himself still starving, eyeing the bag Jaemin brought and wondering if it still has one more serving. 

Jaemin giggled slightly with the sight of Renjun. “Good thing I bought three bowls”, he said as he took it out from the bag and gave it to the Chinese boy. Renjun gave him a big smil and, two thumbs up. He gladly took the bowl. With his lower lip bitten from hunger, he successfully unwrapped the food. Even before Renjun could revel with the treat, another uninvited guest rang the doorbell. 

Both of them looked at each other, eyes exchanging the same look. “Who could it be?” Renjun said as he stood up, less annoyed than the last time the bell rang. This time he looked through the peephole only to see a blonde man with a cap and hoodie on, holding two bags on both hands – on the right, obviously a pizza. Renjun opened the door, “Jeno-yah, what brings you here?” 

The blonde held the plastic bags up, “thought you could help yourself with these, you might’ve forgotten to take care of yourself while you’re taking care of your grades”, he said with a small smile. Renjun returned the smile, gestured him to go inside and lead him the way. 

“Yah! Jeno-yah!” Jaemin greeted as he took a plastic bag from Jeno’s hold and placed it on the kitchen counter. Jeno seemed to be surprised for a second from his bestfriend’s presence but, instantly bro-hugged him. 

“Why are you here?” Jeno asked as he took his hat and hoodie off. 

“That’s my question, why are you here?” Renjun counters as he find his spot next to Jeno, wondering what the bags have inside. 

Jeno opened one of the bags, revealing a number of sachets and bottles, “Oh yeah, I brought you some energy drink and vitamins”, he took all of the items out of the bag, naming each without forgetting even the smallest of packet. “Also, pizza for your small tummy” 

Renjun tried to hide the smile forming on his face, not really knowing how to respond to the actions of the two. It’s there again. He can feel the warmness in the pit of his stomach yet again, this time it’s consuming, almost trying to spread throughout his body. 

“You all are stupid for caring for me” his voice small but enough for the three of them to hear, “but thanks, I would have be a reading skeleton if you guys went here a little later” he let out a small smile. Warmness takes over the atmosphere. Renjun, feeling foreign to this feeling, offered the last serving of jjampong to Jeno that succeeded to disrupt the growing ambiance in the room.

Five slices of pizza gone when Renjun noticed the time. _"Shit"_ , he hissed lowly but Jeno caught up to what he said and looked at him worriedly, “why?” Jaemin also looked at the Chinese with his mouth still churning the pizza. 

“It’s 11, I need to study” he frantically said, panic overcoming him with the very limited time he has in his hands. “fuck, I’m just halfway through the coverage” he said, pushing his hair back from frustration, not really helping at all and just made him more anxious than before. He started fidgeting on place, his will to study nowhere to be found. Renjun’s eyes are glassy, the urge to breakdown is strong but panicking and just complain is stronger (probably an excuse for his tiredness from studying for hours and bearing no fruit). 

Renjun just started blabbering- whining on how hopeless he is in Analytical Chemistry, questioned why it exists in the first place, blamed how the professor’s tiny voice during lecture made it hard for him to take notes, and how could this subject consume almost 25% percent of all his total units in school. Renjun just continued ranting, his voice gradually going a pitch higher every complaint. Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other, seemingly communicating through their gazes. “Jeno here could help you study, he took that class last year and passed”, Jaemin offered. 

Renjun stopped grumbling and just raised a brow, not really convinced with the idea Jaemin had presented and eventually shifted his look to Jeno who now looks very eager to help, a small and persuading smile on his face. Renjun sighed and the thought of the three of them inside his room made him shiver slightly. 

Renjun resorted to protest, not wanting to be a burden and disturb the best friends on a night during hell week. “Don’t you guys have finals tomorrow?” he said, lower lip bitten, as he found an annoyed expression from Jaemin and confused look from Jeno. _Oh no, I really am a burden._

“You think I’ll be here if I have an exam tomorrow? To answer that, yes” Jaemin flashed him a smile, Renjun ought to look the other way, a weird feeling filling inside his stomach “but still, you need help and I’m here… Well technically, Jeno will help you but hey” Jaemin snapped his fingers to get the smaller boy look at him, “no need to feel guilty, we are willing to help” and Jeno just nodded in agreement. 

Renjun was beyond speechless and grateful. Jeno then had his famous puppy smile on his face when he pushed the two inside the room with a sign ‘Renjun’ hanged outside. His eyes wandered through the expectedly clean room and eventually guided Renjun to the messy study table while he pushed Jaemin to the single bed. “Let’s get studying Mr. Huang Renjun”, Jeno sat at the foot side of the bed, hands placed on his lap as if he was a puppy waiting to be pet. 

Renjun reluctantly opened the pages of his book, his mind not really cooperating with his wanting to study. His eyes looking back and forth from his notes to the two boys inside his room. His body suddenly betrayed him, his face up to his ears started heating up. 

"Why are you so red?” Jeno reached out to Renjun’s forehead and placed it over, “It’s been like, 5 minutes. Are you going to pass out?” the skinship was not helpful at all, it only made Renjun flinched away from the blonde.

“I-uh I don’t get this part” Renjun reasoned out as he randomly pointed at a certain portion of his notes. By some dumb luck, it really pointed out to a concept Renjun haven’t quite grasped yet. 

“Oh yes, there’s always a misconception about that mobile and stationary phase, for example, you see the molecules in this” Renjun with his consciousness drifting away, Jeno’s voice gradually became blur to his mind as he observe such a rare sight happening in his room right now- Jeno talking almost animatedly (and mute) and Jaemin smiling while looking back and forth from them and to his phone. Renjun’s not complaining, it’s actually the opposite. Without knowing, warmness found its way back to the pit of the Chinese boy’s stomach. 

“Do you get it?” Renjun snapped back to reality as he felt the weight of Jeno’s hands over his shoulder. He awkwardly smiled, feeling sorry for not listening to the blonde boy’s effort to explain. He blinked rapidly than he had should be, trying to shake out his unnecessary thoughts and activate Renjun-study-beast-mode. He bashfully asked the other to explain again, and without complain, Jeno complied ever so patiently, emphasizing the important parts. The next hour just went on with Renjun intently reading, Jeno giving key points, and Jaemin fighting the urge to sleep. 

It was around 2AM when Renjun finished his studying, heavy eyes and worn-out hands from note taking but his consciousness was still fighting with drowsiness. He stretched his limbs over the table, twisted his neck from left to right. He contemplated whether he would sleep now or sleep after his exam. The first one option sounded better to Renjun, zombie walking inside campus is not a good idea. He turned his read only to see Jaemin and Jeno in slumber- Jaemin sleeping comfortably on his single bed and Jeno lying his head on his bestfriend’s stomach, legs dangling on the floor from the lack of space. He smiled from the sight he saw, heart unexplainably content. 

He decided to sleep outside on the couch, not wanting to wake the two up. He thought that a proper bed would suffice now as his thank you gift and just treat them out next time. When he pushed the chair back to get up, Jeno spoke up. 

_“Oh… Injun-ah”_ Jeno said, voice hoarse from sleepiness, “where are you going?” he managed to ask, eyes still half close. 

“I’m sleeping outside” voice low when Renjun answered, not wanting to wake Jeno fully up. 

_“What… no…”_ Jeno shuffled in his position. 

Renjun thought that Jeno would force himself to go up and wake his bestfriend up to let him have the bed or Jeno would ignore him and go back to sleep. But what he did was out of his choices. 

Jeno moved up, pulling his dangling legs to the bed and positioned himself on the same head level of Jaemin. He pulled Jaemin’s arm to stretch across the bed causing Jaemin to grumble slightly and shuffle a little bit to the right edge of the bed. Jeno then laid on his side on the space not reached by Jaemin’s arms and put his arms over the other’s arm. With the new position, a small space is now visible in the middle of the bed. 

_“Here”_ , Jeno, still with his eyes closed, nudged to the space he just made, a space made for Renjun to squeeze in. Sleepiness still present in Jeno’s voice but Renjun did not trace any hint of jesting in it. 

Renjun was hesitant. His heart started to beat rowdy, loud enough to hear it with his own ears and overshadow his mind that was talking to him, _you’re out of the picture, what are you even thinking._

This time, Renjun ignored his mind and let himself act first without thinking. He found himself crawling up to the bed ever so gently, his heart’s beating getting louder every step. He thinks that it’s probably his tiredness taking over that's why he was not thinking straight for the very first time in his life. Maybe he can let his guard down this one time, maybe letting all his worries be ignored this moment, _maybe…_

Renjun finally settled to his position. Realizing how close his proximity was with the two- the ticklish small gust of air coming from Jeno’s slow breathing onto his left ear and the deeming sensation from the steady heaving of Jaemin’s chest on his right arm. The air condition didn’t ease Renjun’s excessive sweating from the unfamiliar situation he is in. Despite that, he managed to cover his body with a blanket up to his chin, hoping this cover is enough to pacify his flipping heart and shouting mind. 

A few more minutes passed before Renjun is succumbing to slumber, _"Sleep well Jeno, Jaemin"_ he muttured before becoming defeated by his heavy eyes. Peace present on his face as he drifted away from his consciousness. But that peace will be short-lived for what he doesn’t know, Jaemin had already planned his next step. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!
> 
> honestly, had a hard time coming up with this chapter, im trying to introduce Renjun's character here like on how he thinks and what kind of person he is. 
> 
> plus wooh norenmin! we love to see it!


	6. Chapter 6

Renjun was fidgeting in place. He’s sitting on one of the benches circling around the center campus’ field, waiting for the email his professor will send exactly two minutes from now. Every second passing by feels like an eternity to Renjun. Eyes closed, phones clutched tightly between his slim fingers. Prayers went out to his lips like a broken record, repeating and repeating as if with every loop the more likely it’ll come true. With a few more squirming and nail-biting, a notification chimed along with his heart that jumped from the sudden anxiety creeping in.

As soon as he opened the much-awaited email, he immediately ran as fast as he could to find his friends, mouth ready to relay the news. To what he had expected, he found Jeno and Jaemin seated together at their usual table in the cafeteria, shared earpods and watching a random clip on youtube. He sneaked on their backs and took the earbuds out.

“Guess who got a flat one on Analytical chemistry” Renjun said, chest puffing from joy and pride, “Yes yes, it’s me” he bragged, a wide smile all over his place. “The one and only Huang God Renjun”

The best friends clapped their hands, and sang a brief congratulatory song for the smaller boy whose smile hadn't vanished from his face. “I knew you could do it” Jeno praised with his eye-smile still on-point.

“I taught you well” Jaemin jokingly said, lips curled into a satisfied smile that earned a bop to the head from Renjun and rolled eyes from Jeno. Jaemin head locked Renjun, causing him to stumble upfront. “You deserve a kiss Injun-ah!” Jaemin, whose arms firmer on his hold, tried to put Renjun in a place with easier access to plant a kiss. 

“Jeno-yah, go!” and on cue, Jeno who was just laughing on the sidelines joined in teasing Renjun with his lips exaggeratedly pouted ready to press it on the smaller one’s face. With a few more failed attempts, loud disturbing wet kissing sounds, and Renjun’s high-pitched whining, the Chinese boy had finally broken free from the two. He was breathing hard, tired from struggling as he punched the two who were laughing hard at his exhausted red face. He was definitely annoyed at the moment but his smile on his face contradicts it all.

“What did I miss?” Haechan suddenly popped beside Renjun, eyes switching back and forth to Renjun and the famous duo. “Oh I see” the tan-skinned said as he nodded his head, eyes knowing. Haechan cupped his best friend's face and hastily brushed his lips on Renjun’s cheeks and a triumphant laugh drew out from his mouth. “I win”

The best friends just complained about how Haechan was such a kill-joy and it was unfair how Renjun did not try his best to squirm away from the other. Haechan just ignored their complaints, a smile of victory still on his lips as he sat across Jaemin, Renjun followed him not a second later. 

“Why are you smiling like an idiot? It’s not like you liked the kiss? Or…” Renjun trailed off, brows furrowed as he scanned his best friend's face, the other two did not seem to notice the excessive smile-y face of the jolly one but still listened either way because they love tea especially if it’s about Haechan. Haechan stopped grinning and had his neutral face on as his best friend confronted him.

“What? Who? Me?” he laughed awkwardly as he reached out for the nearest drink possible and sipped from it, eyes looking away from his friends. Renjun just gave him a look, urging him to spill the tea as soon as possible. Haechan just sighed from the persistency, he gave up “ _here_ ”, and showed a rose and a pink mini envelope, probably a love letter guessing from the eye-catching glittery sticker hearts from outside of it.

The three just let out a small and unison _’Oh’_ , as their faces suddenly smirked, ready to tease the tan-skinned male who is now pretty much not tan anymore but red- all over the face. “Who’s the unlucky guy or girl you casted a spell on?” Renjun joked, raising his eyebrows up and down as to where Haechan just rolled his eyes dramatically and laughed sarcastically to. 

“I don’t know, it doesn’t have a name, just some codename” Haechan opened the envelope, while covering the body of letter and just showing the signature, “it says ‘Arrow’ ” he pouted, “must be from Math department, could also be from Physics or Art? but the most important thing is” he inhaled, “someone’s whipped for the almighty Lee Donghyuck, as expected of me” another victorious smile on his face, pride overflowing from his words.

The three just sighed and let out their own words of contradiction, until suddenly the banter drifted to guessing who’s the person behind all of this. Random names were given, some were new to Renjun and some were familiar but all of them agreed when Jaemin suggested, “What if it’s Mark?” with his fingers placed to his chin, acting some kind of detective. Renjun just raised his brow, and lips curled into a teasing one and Jeno was there, just smiling and waiting for the answer.

“Who—what? Impossible! The man’s as straight as a ruler!”

“Sometimes, rulers bend you know” Jaemin countered as he rummaged through his bag and let out a small-‘aha!’ a few seconds after. “Look at this”, he wriggled his flexible plastic ruler right in front of Haechan’s face, “this is you” he continued as he wriggled it more. “Or maybe Mark”

“That’s not the point” Haechan slapped the ruler out of his face, “the point is, it’s not Mark Lee. Plus, I hate hetero’s” his gaze landing on Jeno, “except you Jeno dear” he gave a kiss-y face to Jeno which in turn, Jeno did not respond but gave out a wide-eyed look and pursed lips, looking a bit shock on what the tan-skinned said. 

With what Haechan said, Renjun felt a small prick in his heart. Not knowing the reason behind it- if it’s because he was given a small hope to believe that he has a chance with Jaemin because Jeno’s straight or if it’s because Jeno’s straight. He doesn’t exactly want to know why and with whatever reason Renjun’s heart ached, he hid it with a smile on his face.

They continued brainstorming, guessing on who’s the person behind the letter until the conversation went back and forth from topic to topic, and then, the exams were brought up. “How’s your exams? I got my results earlier” Jeno opened the topic. Jaemin and Haechan just shrugged and had a sly on their lips, the other two had already figured it out and laughed which was not taken offensively by the other.

“Speaking of exams, my lowly subjects” Renjun stood up, straightened up his back and cleared his throat, “as your king, I cordially invite you all to a 7PM dinner tonight, my treat”, a smile from ear to ear.

“Are you cooking us dinner?” Jeno asked, excitement present in his tone. Jaemin can’t help but widen his eyes and smile from the idea of Renjun cooking for the four of them and Haechan did the same.

“I can,” Renjun said teasingly, “but I won’t” the smile on the other three’s faces gone. “Let me be lazy this first time, guys, take note: FIRST TIME”

The three just rolled their eyes and grunted with Jaemin being the loudest of them. Eventually, they all agreed to go as if they had a chance to convince him.

\--

A few minutes before 4PM, Renjun is already making his way to Jeno’s house where they all agreed to meet up before going to the mall, 5 to 10 minutes walk from there. They all decided to window before eating.

He was peacefully humming to a song playing on his earpods he got as a gift from Chenle, when someone called his name. He ignored the first call but when it was followed by another one, he took one of his earphones out. He immediately recognized the voice, _voices to be exact_ , it was a mix of 80% Jaemin and 20% Jeno (Jaemin’s voice is louder). He found them sitting on the plastic chairs outside the convenience store he used to work for. Renjun smiled when he saw Jaemin still sitting on his usual seat.

“Why are you guys here?” he asked as he approached the two of them with ice creams on their hands. Jaemin handed him an ice cream and turned to Jeno to say that he won the bet. Renjun opened the pack, only to be greeted by an almost melted ice cream, “the _fuck_ , you should’ve just gave me a juice instead of this and what bet”, he complained as he let the melted part drip from the pack.

“That you’ll be here before the whole thing melt” and on cue, Renjun successfully removed the whole watery part from the packet and only 1/5 of the actual ice cream remained to be solid-ish. “See?” Jaemin just shrugged and held his palms out on Jeno’s front. Jeno rolled his eyes and gave him a key. Renjun eyes the key curiously as he eat the small part left from his free ice cream.

“It’s the key to Jeno’s cabinet” Jaemin said as he put the key to his pockets, “a month of free clothes? Mr. Na Jaemin, a laundry-free man”

Renjun wanted to ask if the clothes include briefs and boxers but he decided not to, not really wanting to hear the answer or perhaps, confirming what he’s thinking.

“Injunie, if you want a week of no laundry” Jaemin tapped his pockets and his brows moved up and down. “Jeno has the comfiest hoodies and pajamas. I can attest to that” 

Renjun concluded that they had shared clothes multiple times. Of course, with years of friendship, they probably tried each other’s whole wardrobe by now. With that, Renjun was reminded of a shirt and pajama pants he lent to Haechan when the tan-skinned threw his guts out on their apartment bathroom from an end of the hell week celebration they had last time.

“ _wait_ , why are you guys here?” Renjun already through his ice cream and is now folding the packet and threw it to the nearest trash bin. 

Jeno took his bag from the floor and signaled Jaemin to get his too. “We waited for you, Injun”, Jeno tapped Renjun’s back and started walking. Eventually, Jaemin, with a smile on his face, draped his arms on Renjun’s shoulders and lightly pushed him to follow Jeno. Renjun noticed a slight twitch in Jaemin’s usual full smile but decided not to pry and just commented on there’s no need for them to wait for him, which the other two deliberately ignored.

The walk to Lee residences was just filled with Jeno’s surprisingly funny jokes and playing Jaemin and Renjun’s playlist which to their shock that they share almost the same music tastes. They were having fun and laughing that they didn’t notice Haechan leaning against the gate of Jeno’s house.

“You all sound like drunkards barking on the streets” Haechan teased as he approached the three. Jeno took Jaemin’s bag and walked past Haechan to go inside his house to leave their bags.

“Blame Jenojam there, he’s laughing at his own jokes again!” Jaemin shouted, and Jeno protested from inside of their home. “Why didn’t you come with Renjun? Plus, why’s your hair all around the place? You look like you rode a motorcycle-- _Oh…_ ” Jaemin pouted his lips and raised one of his eyebrows. Renjun copied Jaemin’s reaction, finally getting what he’s saying.

Haechan cleared his throat, looking bewildered as if he was a deer caught in the middle of the street. He drew out a long _’uhm’_ and _’oh’s_ when Jeno emerged from their gate and the tan-skinned immediately linked his arms to the blonde. “Jeno-yah, you’re so slow, the stores are gonna close at this rate!” and he dragged Jeno forcefully and made their way to the mall.

On their way, Renjun just elbowed his best friend and gave him a look that says: _’Tell me or tell me’_

When they reached the mall, they proceeded to do as they planned: They window shopped until their eyes dropped. It has been so long since Renjun went to the mall, he has been so occupied with academics that the only destination he went these past few months is school, apartment, and Jeno’s house, also a frequent visit to a nearby convenience store for his burning his midnight oil snacks.

“I’m rocking this baby!” Haechan opened the door from one of the stalls of the dressing rooms to show off a shiny rainbow crop top he fancied earlier. “Who said crop tops are just for women? I’m totally slaying it” he said as he looked at himself in a full-body mirror located beside the dressing rooms, turning and angling to see how the cloth looks so good on him, not really caring how the saleslady and some shop-goers eyed him judgingly.

Jeno and Jaemin gave him a thumbs up and urged him to buy it. Renjun smiled fondly, he felt proud on how his best friend can confidently show who he is without having to worry what others would say. Renjun clapped his hands rather loudly, effectively catching the attention of almost everyone in the store (a thing he thinks Haechan would like, attention).

“Ya, ya, Injun-ah! Look at this!” Haechan dragged his best friend to one of the sections. “This will totes suit you!” he said as he took one of the crop tops from the rack and forcibly put it to Renjun’s hands.

Renjun scanned that garment with awe, it was just his style. It was a shiny silver crop top, very much similar to what Haechan is wearing at the moment but with different texture. He thinks that it is suited for a night club outfit, not that he ever went to one before. He imagined wearing and dancing in the middle of the dance floor. He smiled and thought, “ _fun_ ”.

“What are you waiting for! Try it on!” and in a blink of an eye, Haechan shoved his best friend to one of the stalls and threatened him to not go out if he didn’t try that on or else, he’ll have to stip his best friend.

Renjun stared at the fabric, still imagining wearing it. Halfway through wearing it, he stopped, suddenly overly conscious as to what others would say. Judgmental stares already creeping through his skin in his imagination. He bit his lip and put the cloth back to the hanger. He stared at himself nakedly (literally), with the picture of himself wearing the crop top he mumbled, _”can I really wear it?”_

“What are you doing talking to yourself?” Haechan’s head peeking through the space between the floor and the door. “Wow! Are you seriously considering me stripping you? Because I’m in!” he said as he tried to pick the lock from the inside. 

“Gosh, here, I’m going to wear it now!” Renjun wore the top fast, not really knowing if he was wearing it wrong. He was just able to look at himself for less than a second before Haechan successfully picked the door. Haechan pulled Renjun to face him and all he had to say was, “oh…”

“Why? Is it weird? I knew it, I should change no--”

“No, you look FABULOUS! Bitch, you fucking own this!” 

Renjun smiled from the support he got and it took him a full second to finally step outside the stall, finally having the courage to show it to the others. He cleared his throat to get the attention of his two other friends. Jaemin stopped playing from his phone and Jeno stopped picking the clothes from the floor of where Haechan dressed. Jeno’s smile grew bigger and a repetitive “wow”s escaped from Jaemin’s mouth. 

“Does it look… okay?” Renjun said shyly while covering the bare part of his stomach with his hands.

“Okay? God, you look great!” Jeno said while scanning the top and even stepping backwards to take a look from Renjun’s head to his shoes. “Is your stomach usually that flat? Or because we haven’t eaten yet?”

Renjun rolled his eyes and found a little more confidence and removed his hands from his stomach to flaunt his flat, REALLY flat, and pale stomach with the 11 line. “It’s all natural, before or after eating”

“Is it just me or does this make your eye pop?” Jaemin said as he reached for Renjun’s top to feel it and _accidentally_ pulled it up. Renjun squirmed to go to Haechan’s back and cursed Jaemin for being a pervert. 

Haechan then pulled his best friend back to his stall. “Come on, look at yourself, I would totally jump on you if you weren’t my best friend!”

“You know that’s creepy but thanks” Renjun laughed.

Renjun looked at himself in the full body mirror, twisting his body to certain angles to see how the fabric suits him. To his surprise, it really does suit him, the colors match his skin color and makes his eyes more, as Jaemin says, pop. It also displays his lean body and somehow it also emphasizes his neck, making it somehow longer and more visible, enough to he thought, more _tempting_.

Jeno peeped through the door, “You look great, buy it” and Jaemin showed up at Jeno’s back and constantly nodded his head of approval.

“I would consider buying it but come on let’s be practical, I’ll only be able to wear this at bars, which you all know, I don’t go to”

On cue, Haechan’s head popped from Jaemin’s back. His smile and wiggling eyebrows that made Renjun tilt his head and made a questioning face. After a split second, Renjun knew what his friend was talking about.

“No.” Renjun said as he tried to push the door close and blocking the three’s views. The three of them whined with Haechan being the loudest. “Never, Hyuck, never”, he said while still struggling to hold off the three with his skinny arms. The famous duo look confused with the voiceless communication that happened between Haechan and Renjun and yet they still pushed the door.

Of course, 3 vs 1 was an unfair fight to begin with and it only lasted for merely 5 seconds. Renjun looked at his best friend sternly and repeated, “No, Hyuck-ah”

“What’s the harm?” Haechan said sweetly as he glided to his best friend’s side and put his arm around his shoulder. “You still look full of energy...”, his hands travelled along the smaller one’s back, Renjun not really liking where this conversation was going. “The night is young, you might want to enjoy it”

The other two finally got what they were talking about. Jaemin leaned on the door while nodding his head and a pout on his face (pretty much the same face that Haechan was wearing earlier) and Jeno went beside Renjun while gesturing ‘let’s go’. 

“Well, if you all don’t want my dinner treat and just want to just grab drinks, we could drink at the bar near our school or at our apartment” Renjun suggested. “The apartment sounds great”, he insisted, knowing fully that his suggestion will be in vain 

“I have waaaay too many drunk memories at your place, Injun-ah, let me have a breath of fresh air” Haechan countered.

“Also, the bar you have there is already closed for 5 months now, you really are late from the news” Jaemin said. “When was the last time you drank?” Renjun opened his mouth. “Not inside your apartment” Renjun closed his mouth. Before he knew it, the three chipped in for his crop top, they said it’s a reward for his hard work. Renjun knows it’s just a little token of gratitude from his friends that will lavishly empty his wallet out later, by friends he means Donghyuk.

Then and there, Renjun had to resign and concede defeat and agreed to go to the club which Haechan promised, in english, to be _grind free_. Renjun tried to clear it up, knowing the other’s difficulty in english, if it’s ‘free from grinding’ or ‘the grinding is free’ and Haechan just answered with a laugh.

They immediately called the cab as they left the mall. Renjun just sang a prayer throughout the trip to the bar. _’I mean, what could go wrong?’_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm sorry, i know i did say in the previous chapter's notes that i'll be able to update since i have lots of time in my hands, but hmm well that wasn't me, that was patricia (hope yall get the meme reference). so here's an update after MONTHS! man, i too, just wanna get over this but i want to bring justice to the norenmin, noren, renmin, nomin ship coz they're absolutely adorable! i'll be trying to finish this fic before our next sem which is in feb (our sem is currently on-going and god believe me, i have 5 weeks worth of backlogs!) hope yall are doing great and are safe! let's keep each other company!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some comments juseyo!

“SO WHY ARE WE HERE AGAIN?” Renun shouted on the top of his lungs. His surroundings dizzying from the flickering colorful LED lights and ear-banging bass filled music. Not to mention the people casually grinding their bodies to his. He had to physically restrain himself from jerking and grimacing with the sudden contact from strangers.

“To celebrate, dummy!” Haechan said as he dragged his best friend out of the crowd to the nearest bar counter and ordered themselves some drinks. He then signalled Renjun to pay which he complied easily, probably the amount of alcohol he had consumed already getting him.

“I don’t feel… celebrative at all” Renjun gulped his drink, hoping that will help him minimize the loudness of his surroundings. “Also where the fuck are Jaemin and Jeno?” he scanned the vast number of people that are almost exchanging faces with their closeness, and instead of spotting the famous duo, he found another best friends.

“HYUNG!” Chenle’s loud voice piercing through the loud music. He waved his arm and the other arm tugging Jisung along, his mouth making a small o from being in an unfamiliar place. When they arrived at the bar counter, Chenle immediately ordered two of the most expensive drink in the house and handed the bartender his card. I eyed him.

“Both drinks are for me, Jisung has his own drink” and pointed the 1.75-liter coke on the youngest hands.Without another second passing by, Chenle’s drink is already served.He then gulped the alcohol he ordered in just a second and made a small grunt as he felt it burn his throat.

“How did you manage to smuggle Jisung here?” Renjun said as he went nearer the two, he didn't want to shout anymore. “His height might be deceiving but his baby-face is a give-away”

“The owner of this bar is Chinese, they know my dad, so I pulled a couple of string within the last minute” Renjun just shook his head, _well of course, they know Chenle’s parent_ , he thought and hell even Renjun’s parents know them before he and Chenle could be friends.

“Wait, how did you know we were here? I don’t recall texting you…”

“Donghyuck-hyung told us. He said A-S-A-P and you know how I’m such an obedient dongsaeng” and on-cue, Haechan draped his hands over the two and asked them to join him on the dance floor. Jisung handed over his coke to Renjun as the word ‘dance’ was blurted out and the other words were filtered out.

“Enjooooy” Donghyuck dragged out the last syllable as he pulled the two younger male to the crowd until he was not able to finish saying that one word. And there Renjun was, left alone at the bar counter with a 1.75-liter bottled coke cradled in his arms. He took his phone out of his pocket, thanking every God he knows how it didn’t end up gone while he was being pushed-and-pulled in the sea of people a few minutes earlier. He fiddled through it, contemplating as to whether he would text Jeno or Jaemin where they are or to just wait for his overly hyped best friend and two young ducklings to come back from the crowd. Before he could decide on what to do, someone poked him gently on the shoulder. 

He was taken aback not because a stranger suddenly stood in front of him but because the flickering lights can't seem to hide how the other person was beautiful. Even before Renjun could open his mouth from pure fascination, he was able to stop himself and chanted in his mind, _"hey Renjun, you’re equally as good-looking as that person"_. He knew that he was totally rocking the crop top and yes, he was the one being approached. 

As Renjun’s confidence suddenly skyrocketed, he almost forgot about the person who was smiling shyly at him until he spoke. “Hi, I’m Shotaro” he said with an accent and extended his hand for a handshake. Renjun reached out for his hand and thought that he was a foreigner right off the bat, the name was hinting to be Japanese. 

“I’m Renjun”, he timidly said and retracted his arms back. He set the bottled coke on the bar counter and an unconscious pout was found on his lips from the lack of conversation going on. The stranger-now named as Shotaro- bit his lower lip and his fingers can not seem to stay in place from the nervousness he’s feeling from suddenly shooting his shot.

 _”So”_ they both said at the same time. That seemed to help them escape the eerie tension earlier as they were able to hear each others’ laugh. The airy atmosphere seemed to have been lifted. Renjun gestured for the other to go on with what he was saying.

"I'm sorry if I creep you out, I just find you so… "

"cute? handsome? good-looking? I get that a lot" it was too late before Renjun digested what he said. He's blaming the drinks he had for the sudden spike in his confidence. To his relief, the other one laughed. 

"Right. Forgot those words because I was starstrucked for a whole minute" Shotaro said, seemingly not embarrassed even for one bit. Renjun almost scoffed from the blatant flirting. He is really not experienced with this flirting scene because he never really saw himself getting in a relationship (tbh, it's just that his previous ~love~ interests never really worked).

"You have a smooth tongue over there"

"Wanna test it out?" this time, Renjun scoffed. Shotaro instantly took it back and said it was just a joke. Renjun found himself to almost agree. He slapped himself in his mind, thinking if it's the alcohol or Shotaro is just a cutie.

The conversation went on. Renjun found out that Shotaro will be attending their university next semester and he is a dancing major (same with Jisung). He is the same old as he is which made talking easier as they dropped the honorifics. His guess about him being Japanese is true and to his surprise, he is already friends with Yuta and they’re accompanying him tonight here in the bar (Renjun had to shake his head, of course, his Yuta hyung will bring this innocent looking guy in a bar). 

“Where’s Yuta-hyung?”

Shotaro looked around, “Oh he was just sitting there earlier”, he pointed at a table on the second floor of the club. “Actually he’s the one who told me to approach you when I said you look just … my type”, his voice grew smaller when he finished his sentence. Renjun gulped his drink one shot so he could blame the warming of his face to the drinks.

Renjun just had to laugh at how his Yuta-hyung was trying to set him up _again_. He and Winwin have been so insistent in setting him up on every blind date just as much as Donghyuck is. Yuta told him, _’live a little my favorite uptight dongsaeng’_ , mind you all that’s word-for-word. Renjun also laughed at the thought of his Yuta-hyung saying that Haechan is the only exciting thing happening in his life and that is all true.

After a few more exchanges, they ran out of things to talk about and Renjun thought they could continue their convo on the dance floor.

"Mind showing me some of your moves, Mr. Dance Major?” Shotaro grinned, a sudden surge of pride came off from his aura and Renjun already had an idea how good he will be. To be able to get a full scholarship abroad? Shotaro must have THE moves. 

Renjun asked the bartender if he could keep the coke under the name of Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung. Then, they made their way to one of the spots at the side that is lighted directly by a disco ball-shaped LED light. Renjun thought it was the perfect spot, not that many people but enough for the Japanese to showcase his talent. As they walked their way through the crowd, Renjun felt himself to loosen up for the first time tonight. 

The beat started out hard and fast, Renjun, not really a fan of crowds and dancing, just settled with nodding his head for the first seconds and whipped in some small gestures to match the music while Shotaro, on the other hand, already got the rhythm and started out with flaunting hand movements. Soon after, the Japanese one’s legs coordinated with his hands, creating a perfect harmony of sophisticated and powerful moves. 

Renjun was caught in awe as he stopped from his half-hearted dancing to observe his company. _’Man, no wonder he got a scholarship’_ he thought to himself, still completely stunned at him. He noticed that he wasn’t the only one amazed with the Japanese, the crowd seemed to have been caught in a trance with his moves and unconsciously swept to the side to give Shotaro space to show-off. Renjun could hear the whispers, _’oh my who’s that cutie?_ , _’is he an idol or a trainee?’_ , <’you think he’s alone tonight?’ and other remarks of compliment. Renjun is now puffing his chest with pride and a small smug grin plastered to his face when he remembered that this same person at the center of attraction is the person interested in him and even approached him first earlier.

Shotaro noticed how Renjun looked at him and it also took him a second to see how the people circled him like he was some kind of a paid guest performer. Instead of stopping, Shotaro continued to dance and this time, his eyes are locked in with Renjun’s. Renjun could feel warmness in his cheeks and a shiver down his spine, _’man, he’s charismatic’_. Shotaro then pulled Renjun to the center without breaking eye contact nor stopping from dancing. It felt almost natural- the feel of his hands with his, the staring, and even their movements started to match which Renjun is the most surprised of. 

The people began to crowd them again as they were disappointed that their prospect for tonight is with somebody already. Renjun just had to laugh at how some girls, _heck even boys_ , still threw glances at them and tried their luck by using the club and alcohol as an excuse to grind their bodies to Shotaro. Shotaro even didn't bat an eye to those people and just paid full attention to the smaller male in front of him. Renjun, still fully aware of the stares they’re getting, didn’t know if he just wanted to tease those people or the drinks are finally sinking in when he moved his body closer to the other man. 

Renjun put his hands over Shotaro’s neck. He pulled himself closer to the other, their bodies feeling each muscle they move and their face almost clashing from their closeness. Renjun closed his eyes, grooving to the music with his heart. Shotaro had to look down slightly to see the guy in front of him and smiled triumphantly, from all the people that had been eyeing Renjun the whole night, he’s now in his arms. Shotaro placed one of his hands to the smaller one’s waist, waiting for approval. Renjun responded by tugging Shotaro a little closer to him and for the nth time tonight, Shotaro smiled as he placed both of his hands now on Renjun’s waist.

They both danced, not missing even one beat. As the famous saying goes, they both danced without leaving any space for Jesus. Renjun felt his body act on its own, he danced like a maniac and just like every person on the dance floor, he sang the music with lyrics on the top of his lungs. After a few more songs, a very familiar song went on. The bass banging felt like it’s literally shaking the ground and the slow build up of the beat made Renjun nothing but excited. He untangled his arms from Shotaro to create space but their bodies were still close to each other. As the music escalated, Renjun jumped up and down, singing his heart out while his eyes are closed. To Shotaro's surprise, he too knew the song and copied what Renjun was doing, jumping and singing. Actually, everyone knew the song making the place look like it's about to collapse from all the people jumping and shouting.

After the song, Renjun had to pause to catch his breath and took this opportunity to look at Shotaro once again, trying to focus on his face whether he really is cute or he is just tipsy earlier. Renjun just sighed because he definitely is cute, the tan really suiting his features, making him look so innocent as contrary to his dancing. Once he caught he breath, Renjun continued his controlled dancing. Until… 

"Can I kiss you?" Shotaro looked down slightly, eyes glistening from the flickering lights and beaming anticipation.

Renjun felt shivers down his spine when he looked at the other's eye. The tiny beads of sweat made the Japanese sexier despite the cute features but one thing's sexier, it's consent. 

"Yes"

Shotaro then held the smaller one on his waist with one hand and the other hand cupped his face. Renjun closed his eyes when their lips are just inches apart. He steadied his arms on the other's shoulder for support, not really wanting to enveloped his arms around Shotaro's neck. And there, their soft lips met. 

Renjun felt everything, from how their lips actually mesh well together, how his nose touch the other's soft cheek, how warm the arms enveloping his tiny body, and to how he felt his heart race. He felt something inside him, the emptiness slowly disappearing, how it was slowly filling in but suddenly, it stopped. The hallow was still there, still present. Renjun felt right _almost_ but that was not _it_.

Maybe this was the reason he doesn't want to go on blind dates or any sort because he was afraid to feel this. He might've been envious and jealous of hus friends who had finally found someone but when the time comes and a person comes to his life and is willing to give him the attention, he backs away. Maybe unconsciously he doesn't want to be in a relationship or maybe the other person was not the one or maybe… he doesn't know. 

The kiss didn't really lasted long. Shotaro's the one who pulled from the kiss, with a smile from ear to ear. Renjun just smiled timidly, he doesn't want to make Shotaro to know what he felt and make him feel awkward. They both just stared at each other, their eyes full of expression, one was full of expectation and the other one filled with confusion. Renjun was just quick to catch up because he knew what Shotaro's stare meant, he felt dizzy from the guilt of not being able to reciprocate. Renjun felt relieved that the other can't read his eyes. Suddenly, he was sober once again.

"I think I should go now, my friends might be looking for me" Renjun lied. He just wanted to go away and try to ignore what he was looking for-what was missing inside him. "I had fun tonight" he didn't lie here because he really did. 

"Me too" Shotaro still smiled, not having any hint of what he made Renjun realize. 

Renjun turned away and someone grabbed his hand gently to stop him. Shotaro looked at him in the eyes and said, "see you again". The words were too soft for Renjun to know if it's a statement or a question. He just replied with a small smile and gripped his hand slightly and Shotaro just smiled again.

He made his way back to the bar counter only to see Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung leaning against it with a mischievous smile plastered on their face. Renjun had thought of going to the bar counter upfront but Donghyuck was fast on his feet and locked his arms over Renjun’s shoulder that caused Renjun to sigh under his breath, _looks like I have no escape_. When Donghyuck successfully dragged his best friend back to their spot, they circled around him.

“I did say enjoy, but you enjoyed WAAAAY too much” Donghyuck said, a lop-sided grin on his face and his arms crossed. The two younger male followed and crossed their arms too.

“It’s not what it looks like okay?” Renjun defended himself. “You know we just-”

Jisung cut him off, “kissed?”

“Made-out?” Chenle butt in.

“Exchanged spits?” Donghyuck elbowed Chenle and the younger Chinese repeated, “exchanged spits?”

“Smacked lips” Renjun finished. The three just raised their eyebrows, waiting for more juicy stories. A few silent moments passed.

“What? That’s it?” Donghyuck protested as his craving for tea was not satisfied. Renjun just nodded and shrugged his shoulder. The conversation drifted off quickly when Jisung said he was feeling dizzy all of a sudden and that made the two older, _actually just Renjun_ , eye Chenle. Chenle just put his hands up saying he was innocent. Renjun snatched the bottle of coke in the youngest’s hand and almost spilled it because it was still more than half full. Renjun smelled the bottle and had to scrunch up his face for it reeks of alcohol. He then looked at Chenle once again and still, the younger Chinese has his innocent face on.

“Where the fuck did you bought this?” 

“Chenle gave it to me” Jisung then stumbled forward, good thing Chenle caught him and stroked his hair. “No wonder it tasted weird”, Jisung then leaned against Chenle which the other one struggled to balance because Jisung is quite larger than Chenle. Renjun just looked at Chenle to wait for him to confess and on the contrary, Donghyuck just looked at him amusingly.

Renjun sipped from the bottle and grimaced from what it tasted, “not weird, HORRIBLE! The drinks don’t mix well with each other. Of course Chenle would do this, he sucks at mixing drinks”   
Chenle looked so offended, Renjun and Donghyuck just had to laugh from his expression.   
Renjun then remembered the last time they drank inside their apartment and Chenle volunteered to mix the drinks. They immediately went to bed because Chenle seemed to have mixed rum with beer and another drink they were not able to distinguish what was in it and it caused them to be drunk early out.

Chenle had to fix his expression and nonchalantly said, “I may or may have not spiked that drink”, he also just shrugged it off. After a few seconds he burst into laughter. He said he just wanted to see how Jisung would act and also, _”train him for the real world”_ he said. As much as Renjun wanted to scold Chenle, maybe he should be less uptight and decided to just laugh it off instead of scolding Chenle.

“So what’s cooking?” Jaemin said out of nowhere, finding his arm slung to Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun almost flinched but instantly eased up from the familiarity. Another arm found its way to Renjun, this time to his hips. He froze for a second and recognized that it was just Jeno. He bumped his hips with Jeno and leaned his upper body to Jaemin and slid his arms to both of their hips.

Haechan filled them in without leaving any details. They both got worried about Jisung but decided not to go to the youngest because of their bodies being tangled up with one another. After narrating everything, he added, “And oh, Renjun kissed Shotaro”

Renjun felt the two persons in his arms stiffen… or not? He didn’t pay much attention to it and decided to correct his best friend. “Excuse me, I did not kiss him because we kissed, it’s a mutual thing, not that you know a lot about kissing. Also, I don’t remember telling you his name, did I?”

“Yuta-hyung introduced him to us a week ago but you were too busy kissing with your textbooks, guess you did a lot of catching up, did you?” Haechan even wiggled his eyebrows and pouted his lips. Renjun just kicked his best friend on his shin because his arms are still locked over the famous duo’s hips, his legs are the only part of his body that could hit the other. Jeno and Jaemin just looked at Renjun and when Renjun noticed it he mouthed, _’why?’_ and both of them just smiled.

“The hyungs are here, by the way. We were with them earlier and they rented out a room upstairs.” Jaemin said as he pointed to one of the VIP rooms at the second floor of the club and at that moment, the door opened to reveal Ten taking his shirt off. “They told us to bring you guys along”

“Looks… wild”, Chenle commented, “I’m in!” Jisung grunted because Chenle shouted directly from his ear and Chenle took that as a _‘me too’_. “Jisung’s coming too”, the younger Chinese added.

“Me too, just tell me Mark isn’t there.” Donghyuck said and the two just squinted their eyes and pouted.

Now all eyes are on Renjun who is now looking hesitant and this time, Jeno mouthed _’why?’_ and he answered, “Hope you know that I’m only friends with Yuta-hyung and Winwin-hyung”

“Exactly why they told us to bring you all. We’re like a family there… a BIG family to be exact” Jeno said as his hand travelled up to circle around Renjun’s back.

It has already been one heck of an evening for Renjun, _’what more would this night could bring?’_ he thought to himself. It’s not too bad to have new friendS, emphasis on the S. Might as well improve his social skills.

He made up his mind, “Let’s go” and he tugged Jeno and Jaemin closer. 

They started walking up to the stairs and found themselves in front of ‘VIP ROOM 23’. The air is chillier on the second floor and the music is less eye-damaging too, as Renjun observed. He inhaled once again, trying to prepare himself for a BIG crowd.

Jaemin smiled for a moment as he saw Renjun’s chest heave up a little and caused his flat stomach to be exposed from his crop top. But that smile didn’t last long, he removed his arm from Renjun’s shoulder and looked at Renjun and Jeno holding each other’s hips. 

Jaemin closed his eyes, _he hates this_ , and he opened them again only to feel warm creeping inside of him, _’I hate this’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the first kissing scene on this fic is ShoRen because Shotaro is just ADORABLE (OT23 EVERYONE! STREAM WORK IT AND 90'S LOVE!!!). bet yall a dollar that he'll be as flirty as Yuta when he learns Korean more /wiggles eyebrows/. also i cant really write WRITE the kissing scene bc... idk how to T^T
> 
> on another note, i'm really trying to hasten my updates but my school works and creativity won't allow me. maybe because english is not my first language??? also i noticed a lot of errors and typos and everything on every chaps hehehe will edit this fic overall after this ends... now the question is, WHEN WILL THIS END T^T


End file.
